Unas historias de vidas problematicas
by NadiaGabrielaSB
Summary: Familias grandes, vidas con problemas, alumnos locos, personas enamoradas, lemmon, instituto, viajes, ¿violencia?, drogas, alcohol, esto y mucho más en esta historia Rating t por trama, contiene lemmon explicito, y palabras groseras, denle una oportunidad, los summary no son lo mio xP
1. Chapter 1

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

**Personajes:**

**Sra. Matsubara**

**Sr. Matsubara**

**Sr. Niotleska**

**Sra. Niotleska**

**Sr. Akastsumi**

**Sra. Akastsumi**

**Sr. Imistestky**

**Sra. Imistestky**

**Sra. Gotokuji**

**Sr. Jirtolty**

**Kuriko**

**Momoko**

**Momokato**

**Miyako**

**Miyakino**

**Kaoru**

**Kaurutse**

**Blossom**

**Brick**

**Boomer**

**Bubbles**

**Buttercup**

**Butch**

**Dai**

**Shou**

**Ada**

**Gala**

**Berseck**

**Brownie**

**Bard**

**Brute**

**Brat**

**Buddy**

**Srta. Keane**

**Profesor Utonium**

**Ken (no es el hijo del profesor, es su sobrino)**

**La banda Gangrena (Tienen 11 años al comienzo del fic, luego les calculan la edad por los datos)**

* * *

_**En un centro de reuniones en el limite entre la ciudad de Asaltadilla y la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla…**_

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, hoy vinimos a conocer nuevas realidades, yo les había comentado, que también trabajo en el instituto periférico de Asaltadilla (ciudad inventada por mí, es como un barrio marginado, en el que hay mucha gente pobre y muchos asaltos, asesinatos, violaciones y ese tipo de cosas, ósea un barrio problemático)-

Todos asintieron

-bien, hoy traje a mis alumnos de Asaltadilla para que intercambien realidades, por favor entren chicos-Empezaron a pasar un montón de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades entre 5 y 12 años, muchos tenían cicatrices, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada en varias partes, se sentaron enfrente de ellos, todos venían acompañados de algún familiar, que también era menor de edad, menos 6 chicos, una rubia de ojos celestes, una pelirroja de ojos rosas, una morena de ojos verdes, un rubio de ojos azules, un pelirrojo de ojos rojos y un moreno de ojos verdes, que se sentaron juntos-Bien, chicos, ellos son mis alumnos y sus familias del instituto central de nueva Saltadilla-

Los niños del instituto más pobre no hablaban, se les quedaron mirando, con sus ropas limpias y perfectamente arregladas, en perfectas condiciones, con toda su familia con ellos, se notaba que estaban bien económicamente, mientras que la mayoría de ellos tenían que robar para conseguir dinero

Los niños del Instituto central tampoco emitieron palabra, los quedaron mirando, con sus ropas rotas y sucias, con sus familias, que usualmente era un solo integrante, se notaba que no estaban bien económicamente, mientras que a la mayoría de ellos les sobraba el dinero

Pero, a Dai y a Ada, (dos niños de 11 años), los que más les llamaron la atención, fueron los 6 niños que estaban solos, que tenían las ropas más rotas que los demás, que estaban más sucios que el resto y que tenían cicatrices y muchas, quizás demasiadas, a las familias Matsubara, Gotokuji, Niotleska, Imistestky, Akastsumi, Jirtolty también les llamaron más la atención esos niños que los demás, parecía que no tuvieran familia alguna, parecían abandonados

-Bien, él es el Profesor Utonium, trabaja en ciencias, pero también trabaja como psicólogo, acepto ayudarnos, ¿Cómo esta profesor?-

-bien, gracias, quiero hablar de los problemas que tienen, comencemos contigo- 6 personas después

-bien, la Srta. Keane, me dijo que ustedes son unos de los que más problemas tienen, dentro de su círculo, familiar, podrían contarme, comencemos contigo y luego continuamos contigo-

-Amm….disculpe profesor, pero nosotros 6 tenemos exactamente los mismos problemas-dijo una pelirroja

-Ah, bien, podrías contarme emm… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-

-Momoko-dijo una niña de diez años pelirroja, casi zanahoria, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta con un lazo rojo algo roto, ojos rosas, piel media era alta, y tenía bastantes cicatrices, estaba sucia y tenía su ropa algo rota

-Momoko ¿Qué?-

-Amm…nose, nose mi apellido-

-No sabes tú apellido?-

-Mis papas nunca me lo dijeron-

-Bien, tu eres Momoko, y ¿tu?-

-Miyako, y tampoco se mi apellido, no me lo dijeron-dijo una niña de ocho años, rubia tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas, de ojos celestes, piel media, baja, estaba en el mismo estado que la anterior

-Bien, Momoko, Miyako, ¿tu?-

-Kaoru-dijo una morena de ojos verdes, tenía el cabello por la mitad de su espalda suelto (como Bellota adolescente de las ppg) y despeinado, pálida, alta, estaba sucia y tenía su ropa rota, pero ella tenía muchas más cicatrices que las dos niñas anteriores

-tampoco sabes tú apellido ¿verdad?-

-no, ninguno de nosotros sabemos nuestros apellidos-

-bien, gracias por decírmelo, entonces son Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, ¿y tú?-

-Kaurutse-dijo un moreno de ojos verdes, tenía el cabello en picos hacia arriba (como Butch de las ppg), pero no muy largo, le caían un poco hacia la izquierda, por la gravedad, pálido, alto, tenía sus ropas algo rotas y estaba sucio, pero el tenia tantas cicatrices como la niña anterior

-Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kaurutse, ¿tu?-

-Miyakino-dijo un rubio de ojos azules, tenía su cabello despeinado, tenía piel media, pecas, era bajo, tenía sus ropas algo rotas y estaba sucio y tenía cicatrices pero no tantas como el niño anterior

-Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kaurutse, Miyakino ¿y?-

-Momokato- dijo un pelirrojo, casi zanahoria, tenía ojos rojos, piel media, tenía el cabello suelto bajo una gorra roja con negro, algo rota, estaba sucio y tenía sus ropas algo rotas, es alto y tenía cicatrices tantas como el rubio

-entonces sus nombres son: Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Kaurutse, Miyakino y Momokato-

Los niños asintieron

-y cuáles son, sus problemas?, la Srta. Keane, me dijo, que sus mamás son amigas desde hace tiempo y sus papás también, por ello, ustedes son mejores amigos desde pequeños, pero ¿cuáles son sus problemas?-

-Pues, nuestras madrastras son ludópatas, viven encerradas pegadas a las maquinitas gastando el dinero que no tienen, y para pagar se prostituyen-dijo Miyako como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿y sus mamás?-

-no sabemos, creemos que nos abandonaron, o fallecieron, nunca las conocimos-dijo Momokato

-¿y sus papás?-

-nuestros padres, todos, son alcohólicos y drogadictos-dijo Miyakino como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Sufrimos diariamente violencia domestica por parte de nuestros padres, bajo los efectos del alcohol y la droga-dijo la Momoko

-¿y esas cicatrices?-

-producto de la violencia domestica-dijo Momokato

-y ¿ustedes?-

-nosotros que?-preguntaron los ojiverdes

-ustedes, que hacen, como se definen-

-Chorros, ladrones, futuros rapiñeros, posibles homicidas-dijo Kaurutse

-usted decida con cual de esos adjetivos prefiere llamarnos-Kaoru (no se si todos son adjetivos pero ta)

-esperen, ¿Cuántos años tienen?-

-diez-contestaron los seis chicos

-ósea, que ustedes andan robando con tan solo diez años?-

-si-volvieron a contestar los 6 niños

-¿desde cuando roban?-

-desde los 4-

-ustedes se dan cuenta de que lo que hacen está mal ¿verdad?-

-claro que sí, no somos tontos-dijeron los 6 niños

-y por qué lo hacen?-

-porque no tenemos de otra-

-claro que sí, hay muchas opciones, además es peligroso el robar-

-ya lo sabemos, pero no tenemos de otra, intentamos por todos los medios, posibles, pero nada funciono, y nosotros necesitamos dinero, tenemos que pagar las deudas de nuestros padres, por alcohol, drogas y juego, y tenemos que comer, nadie quiere emplear a 6 niños llenos de cicatrices, menores y que viven en Asaltadilla-dijo Kaurutse

-no nos quedó de otra que robar, ni siquiera nos empleaban para asear un lugar cualquiera a cambio de unas simples monedas, trabajamos en las calles haciendo todo tipo de trabajos, por unas simples monedas, y nada dio resultado no teníamos de otra, y si no conseguimos dinero, nos mataran, para pagar las deudas, y si logramos pagar poco a poco las deudas con el poco dinero que conseguimos, no comemos-dijo Kaoru-además, ni siquiera lo notan, no es como si les robáramos todo su dinero-

-¿Cuánto le roban a cada persona?-

-1 o 2 Yenes a cada uno-dijo Momoko-no podemos permitir que se den cuenta que les falta ese dinero, y solo le robamos a gente que te das cuenta a leguas que viven en dinero, y que no lo necesitan, además si se dan cuenta, nos mandaran a la correccional para menores-dijo clavando sus ojos en el suelo, como de reojo, al igual que sus amigos

-¿conocen la correccional?-

Los 6 niños asintieron

-¿han estado allí alguna vez?-

Los 6 niños volvieron a asentir

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí?-

-un mes-

-Entiendo-dijo el profesor-hagamos un trato, yo pagare sus deudas si ustedes dejan de robar y les dare cierta cantidad de dinero para que puedan comprar algo para comer ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-dijeron los niños

-bien, entonces ustedes dejaran de robar y yo les dare el dinero para pagar las deudas, y para comer y luego podemos hablar con un abogado, sus padres no pueden tener niños a cargo si tienen todas esas adicciones, además los lastiman-

-¿entonces?-preguntaron los niños

-entonces vamos a tratar el tema para que alguien los adopte-

-¿u usted cree que alguien quiera adoptarnos?-pregunto la rubia

-claro que sí, porque dudas?-

-por las cicatrices-contesto el rubio

-no se preocupen, alguien los va a adoptar-

Los niños asintieron

-Uy, ya se termino el tiempo ya se pueden retirar-dijo la Srta. Keane

Todos salieron

-ah con que aquí estaban mocosos-dijeron seis voces adultas

Todo mundo escucho gritos y salieron corriendo a ver qué era lo que sucedía

-oigan ustedes suelten a esos niños!-grito el profesor _Pensamiento: Le grite a esos adultos que tenían agarrados de los pelos a los 6 niños con los que hable hoy, se nota el temor en los ojos de los pequeños, como pueden tratar así a unas criaturitas_

-por qué? son nuestros hijos asique cállese y no se meta!-dijo uno mientras que el al igual que sus compañeros tomaban las muñecas de los niños para tratar así de lograr que se quedaran quietos, pero los pequeños seguían tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Están infringiendo la ley-

Los adultos soltaron a los pequeños logrando así que ellos cayeran brutamente contra el suelo, los adultos se acercaron al profesor para golpearlo, pero los niños sacaron una daga cada uno y les hicieron un gesto a los demás para que no dijeran nada, lanzaron, la dagas se clavaron una en cada uno de los adultos, en sus brazos o piernas, de manera de llamar su atención

-Niños malcriados!-gritaron los adultos para empezar a corretear a los niños que salieron corriendo

-No-dijo Keane al profesor que iba a perseguir a los adultos

-pero Srta. Keane, van a matarlos-

-no, los niños saben escapar son muy inteligentes-

Cuando los adultos se perdieron de vista de un callejón salieron dos niños, de un árbol bajaron otros dos y de dentro de unos juegos que habían en el parque de allí salieron otros dos, todos menos la Srta. Keane y los compañeros del instituto de Asaltadilla estaban sorprendidos

-pero cómo?-pregunto el profesor

-escapamos siempre de ellos, por eso seguimos vivos-dijo Momokato como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-y como hicieron para que las dagas dieran en el blanco?-pregunto un niño (Dai)

-practicamos mucho jugando dardos, era lo mismo-contesto Kaurutse

-siempre están armados?-pregunto una niña (Ada)

-si-contesto Kaoru

-y como hicieron para desaparecer?-

-pues, nuestras familias se rigen por la ley del más fuerte, y como ellos son más fuertes, pues nosotros tuvimos que aprender a escapar-dijo Momoko

-¿de donde sacaron esas manzanas?-pregunto la Srta. Keane extrañada

-Ah, pues, cuando nosotros nos subimos a ese árbol, para escapar, había algunas, y tomamos algunas ¿quiere?-pregunto Kaoru, comiendo una manzana al igual que los otros 5 niños

-no, niños, está bien-

-como quiera-

-estaba pensando, que como hoy no dio el tiempo, que podríamos quedarnos todos aquí hoy, puesto, que estamos en el centro de reuniones, podemos quedarnos aquí todos hoy-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cuando…

-pero, Srta. Keane, tenemos que conseguir dinero para comer, si estamos aquí, no podremos hacerlo-dijo una niña x

-yo les dare el alimento, no se preocupen, ustedes solo diviértanse, como los niños que tienen que ser-

Todos los niños asintieron, y volvieron a entrar al centro de reuniones, pasaron las horas y se hizo de tardecita, casi noche

-oigan la primera estrella!-exclamo una niña del instituto de Asaltadilla

Los niños de ese instituto se acercaron y dijeron-deseo…..-y el resto lo dijeron en una voz muy baja.

Con nuestros 6 protagonistas mas especiales…

-¿y que deseaste Kao?-

-no te puedo decir, si no nose haría realidad, ¿no crees Kau?-

Los morenos rieron, para que sus amigos pelirrojos y rubios empezaran a decir

-Kaoru y Kaurutse sentados bajo un árbol, Be san do se be san do se-

-no es cierto!-saltaron en seguida los dos mencionados

-claro que si!-

-claro que no!-

-claro que si!-

-claro que no!-

-que si!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

-que no!-

-Niños, basta, dejen de pelear-

-ellos empezaron Srta. Keane-dijeron los seis a la vez señalándose mutuamente

-no importa quien empezó, lo importante es que ustedes son amigos, y que no deben discutir, ¿de acuerdo?-

-si Srta. Keane-

-bien, ¿por que no juegan un juego o algo que quieran?-

-si, gran idea, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a la botella?-dijo un niño de unos 11 años

-ese juego que juegan los niños grandes, en el que a los que señala la botella, tienen que irse a otro lado y darse un beso?-pregunto momoko

-si, ese, ¿o es que no se animan a jugar porque son cobardes?-

-no somos, cobardes, y si vamos a jugar-dijeron todos los de asaltadilla

-oigan, deberíamos invitarlos ¿no?-pregunto Momokato a su instituto

-si, ¿Quién se anima a ir?-

-Kaoru y Kaurutse-cantaron todos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?-

-porque son los mas valientes, ahora vayan-dijo Momokato

-agh, ya voy-los dos se pararon y se dirigieron a los niños del instituto de Saltadilla-emmm….nosotros y nuestros amigos vamos a jugar un juego ¿quieren jugar?-

-emmm….si, por que no-todos regresaron y abrieron la ronda

-bien, vamos a jugar al juego de la botella, giramos la botella y a los que señale, tienen que irse a otra parte, darse un beso y regresar, ¿ok?-

-ok-

Cada uno pidió permiso y luego empiezan a jugar la botella giraba, giraba y se detiene frente a una chica y un chico x, ellos se van y regresan, vuelven a girar la botella, gira, gira y se detiene frente a Ace y Serpiente, ellos se paran, se van y regresan, vuelven a girar la botella, gira, gira y se detiene nuevamente, esta vez frente a una chica y un chico x, vuelven a girar la botella y esta, gira, gira, gira, gira y se detiene, y cuando se detiene, los alumnos del Asaltadilla, quedan mudos con los ojos clavados en la botella, los que tenían la botella enfrente, levantan la vista, y se encuentran con un par de ojos verdes, se miran por unos instantes hasta que sus compañeros del Asaltadilla dicen:-Uuuuh, ¿Qué esperan tortolitos? Kaoru y Kaurutse, se quieren besar, mucho, con mucho amor, Kaoru y Kaurutse-dijeron todos riendo-vamos, a cumplir-los dos morenos se pararon, y se fueron a otra parte

_**Con todos….**_

-¿creen que enserio se den un beso?-pregunto Momoko

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, si, lo sé, muy corto, pero haciendo capítulos cortos conseguiré actualizar más rápido, ¡Kisses y nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

* * *

_**Con todos….**_

-¿creen que enserio se den un beso?-pregunto Momoko

-no lo sé, quizás si quizás no, a mí me da que no se animan-dijo Un chico x

-yo creo que si se animan, después de todo ellos se aman-dijo una chica x

-si ellos se aman, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de eso, ellos son muy tontitos-dijo Miyako riendo

-bueno, nose, quizás se besen, quizás no, quien sabe, ¿Oigan donde están Jenny y Tommy?-

-aquí estamos, y a que no nos van a creer-dijo Jenny, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos naranjas, de piel media, tenía 9

-¿Qué?-

-los vimos, y se estaban besando-dijo Tommy, un niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, piel media, también tiene 9

-¿en serio?-dijeron todos medio en shock

-sí, y no era un beso tipo pico, era como de esos que se dan los grandes-dijo Jenny

-¿en serio?-volvieron a decir todos

-si-contestó Tommy,-se estaban besando así de verdad, y ami me dio cosita, re dagh-

-wow-dijeron todos, pasaron unos 5 minutos y regresaron los morenos

_**Mientras todo esto sucedía, con los dos azabaches…**_

-¿vamos a cumplir las reglas?-pregunto el chico

-pues, si a ti no te molesta, si-

-no, no hay problema-

Ambos se acercaron un poco, ella tuvo que subir un poco su rostro, ya que él ahora le llevaba un par de centímetros de diferencia de altura, se acercaron, y unieron sus labios, pero no en un simple pico como hicieron sus amigos anteriores, y que nadie supo, si no en un beso, un beso real, disfrutaron del leve momento y se separaron, ambos sonrojados

_Pensamiento de Kaoru: Ay, dios mio, lo bese, lo bese, acabo de dar mi primer beso y fue con él, y, y, y se sintió tan bien, quiero volver a besarlo, pero, no, no, no puedo, ya cumplimos, con el juego, y si no cuál sería la explicación, no puedo decirle, te bese porque, porque, ay porque.. ta nose, porque si_

_Pensamiento Kaurutse: Soy feliz!, la bese, acabo de dar mi primer beso, y fue a ella, y ella me correspondió, se sintió tan bien, quiero besarla de nuevo, pero, que le diré, te bese, porque, porque, porque quise, porque si, no, no puedo,_

-emm.. ¿ya volvemos con el resto?-

-a, emm…si claro, vamos-

Ambos se fueron de regreso con el resto

Siguieron jugando, al rato cuando termino el juego, todos iban a cenar, pero el pelirrojo y el rubio agarraron al azabache y la pelirroja y la rubia a la azabache

_**Con los chicos…**_

-y ¿enserio la besaste?-

-sí, Mi, la bese-

-y ¿Cómo fue, tipo de piquito así, o tipo como de verdad?

-no, Mo, tipo como de verdad-

-osea, que ¿fue tu primer beso, con Kaoru?-pregunto el ojirojo

-si-

-¿y cómo se sintió?-pregunto el ojiazul

-bien, osea, fue increíble, nose, como explicárselo, pero fue genial-

_**Con las chicas…**_

-y ¿enserio lo besaste?-

-sí, Miya, lo bese-

-y ¿Cómo fue, tipo de piquito así muak, o tipo como de verdad?

-no, Momo, tipo como de verdad-

-osea, que ¿fue tu primer beso, con Kaurutse?-pregunto la ojirosa

-si-

-¿y cómo se sintió?-pregunto la ojiceleste

-bien, osea, fue increíble, nose, como explicárselos, pero fue genial-

_**Durante la cena…**_

-Srta. Keane, ¿usted sabía que Kaoru y Kaurutse son novios?-pregunto una chica x

-no, no sabía, ¿es eso cierto?-

-no, no es cierto Srta. Keane-dijeron los azabaches a la vez

-claro que si es cierto, ustedes si son novios-

-que no-

-que si

-que no-

-que si-

-que no!-

-que sí!-

-que no!-

-que sí!-

-Srta. Keane, ellos si son novios, porque solo los novios se dan besos en la boca, y ellos se besaron-

-Miyako!-dijeron los dos azabaches totalmente sonrojados reprochándole a su amiga

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-

-¡¿porque no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada!?-dijo lo chica

-bueno, perdón-

-osea que si se besaron-dijo la Srta. Keane

-Eeehh….-

-Sí, ellos se besaron, en la boca, y fue como los besos que se dan los novios, no de piquito, fue un beso de verdad, por eso decimos que ellos son novios-dijo Jenny

-sí, pero….-dijeron los ojiverdes cuando frenaron un poco

-esperen, ustedes ¿Cómo saben que si nos besamos?-dijo Kaoru

-¿y que no fue de pico si no de verdad?-dijo Kaurutse-de ellos, normal, ellos me preguntaron-dijo señalando al rubio y al pelirrojo

-y ellas me preguntaron a mí-dijo señalando a la rubia y a la pelirroja-¿pero ustedes?-

-bueno, eeehh… este, nosotros eeehh….-dijeron Tommy y Jenny

-nos estaban espiando ¿verdad?-

-si-dijeron los dos niños bajando la mirada

Los dos azabaches suspiraron

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kaoru

-pues, queríamos ver si se animaban y….-dijo el niño

-¿y?-pregunto Kaurutse

-y queríamos verlos así-dijo la niña

-¿así como?-preguntaron ambos

-así, juntos, besándose, como una pareja, como si fueran novios, al menos por un ratito, después de todo ustedes harían tremenda pareja-dijo la niña a lo que el niño asentía

Ambos azabaches rodaron los ojos sonrojados y agregaron-están locos-y continuaron comiendo, ignorando por completo las burlas y canciones que decían sus compañeros involucrándolos como una nueva pareja

Al rato después de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir, en un rinconcito descansaban los dos pelirrojos ya dormidos, uno junto al otro, cerca de ellos estaban los dos rubios acostados uno junto al otro durmiendo y contra una pared estaban sentados los dos azabaches uno junto al otro, admirando las millones de estrellas que podían ver a través de la ventana, se acercaron dos niños, Jenny se acurruco junto a Kaoru y Tommy se acurruco junto a Kaurutse, estos les pusieron una mano encima en señal de protección y pocos minutos después acompañaron a los recién llegados y a sus amigos al mundo de los sueños…

_**Centro de reuniones, 08:05 am**_

Todos se levantan y van a desayunar, estaban charlando de trivialidades, divirtiéndose, cuando el profesor hablo

-los llevare a hablar con el abogado, para llevar los tramites a cabo, para que los adopten, a todos ustedes-

-espere profesor-

-si Sra. Matsubara-

-venga-el profesor se acercó a ella y otras familias, hablaron de algo, sonrieron

-bien niños, vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-vamos, que los van a adoptar-

-enserio?!-preguntaron los niños

-pues sí, vengan-

-genial!-los 6 niños siguieron al profesor

-Bien señora Gotokuji, a cuál de ellos quiere adoptar?-

-Oh, a la pequeña Miyako, se ve muy dulce y tierna, y necesito compañía, Bubbles y Buddy no pueden venir todos los días-

-de acuerdo Miyako, ve-dijo el profesor, Miyako se acercó a la Sra. Gotokuji

-ven pequeña, te llevare a tu nuevo hogar- dijo extendiéndole la mano la pequeña la tomo y se fue

-Sr. Jirtolty,-

-Miyakino, ven te enseñare tu nuevo hogar-

El pequeño se acercó y se fue

-Si me permiten, quiero llevarme a Momoko conmigo-

-claro-dijeron todos, la Sra. Akastsumi se acercó a Momoko, y se la llevo con ella

-Emm… si no les molesta, Momokato podría irse conmigo?-

-claro-la Sra. Imistestky se llevó a Momokato consigo

-Kaoru- dijo la Sra. Matsubara

-Kaurutse-dijo la Sra. Niotleska

-Ven, yo te voy a adoptar-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño

-Ven yo te voy a adoptar-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña

_**Residencia Akastsumi**_

-Bien, ella es tu hermana, tiene 2 años menos que tú, ósea que tiene 8, se llama Kuriko, Kuriko, ella es tu hermana mayor, tiene 10 se llama Momoko-

-hola-se saludaron las niñas

_**Residencia Imistestky**_

-Ken, él es tu hermano mayor, tiene 10 años, se llama Momokato, Momokato, él es tu hermano menor tiene 8 años se llama Ken- (la madre es de pelo negro y ojos azules y el padre es pelirrojo)

_**-**_Hola-se saludaron los niños

_**Residencia Niotleska**_

-Hola-saludaron cuatro niños a sus padres enseguida se pararon al notar al niño

-Tú serás nuestro hermano?-pregunto un niño

-cuántos años tienes?- pregunto una niña

-cómo te llamas?- pregunto otro niño

-Me llamo Kaurutse, tengo diez años-

-Yo soy Ada, tengo 11, lo que me convierte en tu hermana mayor, ellos son Bard y Butch, son mellizos, tienen 9 y ella es Gala tiene 8, lo que te convierte en su hermano mayor, bienvenido a la familia-dijo sonriéndole

-gracias-dijo el niño y le devolvió la sonrisa

-Ven te llevo a tu habitación, así te pones ropa más sana- dijo Ada el niño asintió y la siguió arriba, bajo luego

-Vamos, iremos al parque, así te juntaras con tus amigos Kaurutse, y así conocerás a la familia de ellos y a los amigos de tus hermanos y hermanas-dijo la Sra. Niotleska el niño asintió

_**Residencia Matsubara**_

-Hola!-saludaron los niños a sus padres, pero cuando vieron a la niña enseguida se acercaron

-Cómo te llamas?- preguntó una niña

-Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó un niño

-eres nuestra nueva hermana?-preguntó una niña

-Me llamo Kaoru tengo diez años-

-Yo soy Dai, tengo 11, por eso soy tu hermano mayor, ellas son Buttercup y Brute, son mellizas tienen 9 y él es Shou, tiene 8 tú serás la hermana mayor de ellos pero menor que yo, Bienvenida!-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Ven, te llevo a tu habitación, así te pones ropa más sana-dijo Dai, la niña asintió y lo siguió arriba bajo luego

-Vamos, iremos al parque, así te juntaras con tus amigos Kaoru y así conocerás a la familia de ellos y a los amigos de tus hermanas y hermanos-dijo la Sra. Matsubara la niña asintió

_**En el parque de la zona céntrica de Nueva Saltadilla**_

-Wow, Momo, te ves genial-le dijo a su amiga que tenía puestos unas calzas azules que aparentaban ser de jean y una blusa rosa y unas converse botitas

-Gracias Miya tú también te ves genial!-le dijo a su amiga que tenía una blusa larga celeste y unas calzas negras, junto a unas botas hasta el tobillo

-hola chicas-

-Hola Mo!-exclamaron las chicas viendo al niño, con unos jeans azules oscuros y una camiseta roja con unas vans rojas

-Hola!-

-hola Mi!-dijeron viendo al chico con unos jeans azules decolorados y una camiseta azul oscuro y unas vans azules

-Hola-se escucharon 2 voces

-Kao!- dijeron viendo a la chica con unos jeans negros ajustados y una musculosa verde con un saco negro desabrochado encima, y unas converse botitas verde claro

-Kau!- dijeron viendo al chico con unos jeans negros y una camiseta verde oscuro junto a una chaqueta negra desabrochada encima y unas converse botitas verde oscuro

-que hay!-dijeron y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, todos tenían el pelo arreglado

-Kao, Kao, Kao nos estas escuchando?-

-Ah a claro, claro Miya-

-que nos ibas a estar escuchando, estabas muy ocupada viendo a tu novio-

-Kau, Kau, Kau nos estas escuchando?-

-ah a claro, claro Mi-

-que nos ibas a estar escuchando, estas muy ocupado mirando a tu novia-

-que no es mi novio!-dijo sonrojada

-que no es mi novia!-dijo sonrojado

-claro que si-dijeron los 4 niños

-claro que no!-dijeron los azabaches

-si lo que digan, tortolitos-

-no nos digan así!-dijeron los ojiverdes sonrojados

-jajajaajaja-rieron los niños

Decidieron jugar un rato a la mancha, en un momento los rubios perseguían a los azabaches, que frenaron de golpe, los rubios los empujaron sin querer y ellos cayeron y rodaron, bajo la colina,

-ay no ya los matamos Mi!-

-no, no quería matarlos Miya no quiero ir a la cárcel!-

En eso los azabaches se levantan, tenían un poco de tierra en las manos y en la cara

-están vivos!-dijeron los rubios

Los azabaches se miraron y luego dijeron-no, somos unos zombis que vienen a comer sus cerebros! Raaar Raaar-dijeron haciendo gestos

Los 4 niños comenzaron a correr asustados y los dos azabaches los comenzaron a perseguir, cuando llegaron con los demás

-aaahh los zombis se quieren comer nuestros cerebros!-gritaban los rubios y los pelirrojos

-zombis aaaaahhhh!-dijeron todos escondiéndose detrás de Dai y Ada

-Basta!-dijeron los dos niños más grandes

-¿Cómo no les comieron el cerebro?-dijo la rubia

-porque no son zombis-

-a no?-volvió a decir Miyako

-claro que no Miya, para ser zombis tenemos que estar muertos y no lo estamos-

-a no?-

-No Mí, no estamos muertos-

-a que bueno, Momo, Mo, Miya y yo no iremos a la cárcel, porque Kao y Kau no están muertos-

-Genial!-dijeron los pelirrojos

-Momo? Mo? Mi? Miya? Kao? Kau?-pregunto Shou extrañado

-sí, son como nuestros apodos-dijo Kaoru

-cambiando de tema, para cuando la boda?-pregunto Momoko

-Eeehh?-dijeron los ojiverdes

-Sí, tortolitos su boda-dijo Momokato

-no nos vamos a casar!-dijeron los ojiverdes sonrojados

-porque no si ustedes son novios-dijo Miyako

-no somos novios!-dijeron los ojiverdes aún más sonrojados

-Claro que sí!-dijo Miyakino

-claro que no!-dijeron los ojiverdes más sonrojados, se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a irse, sus amigos los siguieron, y la familia también los siguió porque no entendían

Entonces los pelirrojos y los rubios de 8 años (Momoko, Momokato Miyako y Miyakino) empezaron a cantar- Kaoru y Kaurutse sentados bajo un árbol be-san-do-se-be-san-do-se-

-No es cierto! Ya cállense!-dijeron los ojiverdes, sin mirarlos a la cara, porque estaban muy sonrojados, de repente salieron corriendo Kaoru a la derecha y Kaurutse a la izquierda, los chicos persiguieron a Kaurutse y las chicas a Kaoru

_**Con Kaoru… solo están Momoko y Miyako, porque nadie sabe cómo solo ellas la pudieron alcanzar**_

-Ya Kao, admite que si te gusta!-dijo Momoko

-No me gusta momo!-

-claro que te gusta Kao, ya admítelo!-

-no Miya, no me gusta-

-claro que te gusta, te le pasas viendo, y mírate estas sonrojada!-

-no Momo, no me gusta-

-Kao, por favor, admite que te gusta, Momo tiene razón, si te le pasas viendo, y si estas sonrojada, admite que si te gusta y ya!-

-Agh!, está bien, si, si me gusta Kaurutse-dijo muy sonrojada mirando al suelo

-NIÑOS VENGAN A MERENDAR!-se escuchó el grito de la Sra. Matsubara

**Con Kaurutse… solo están Momokato y Miyakino, porque solo ellos lo alcanzaron**

-Kau admite ya que si te gusta!-

-No me gusta Mo!-

-Claro que si Kau, ya admite!-

-no Mi, no me gusta!-

-claro que sí, si te la pasas viendo y mírate estas sonrojado!-

-no Mo no me gusta-

-Kau, admítelo ya por favor, si te gusta, Mo tiene razón, te la pasas viendo y si estas sonrojado, ya admite que te gusta!-

-Agh! Está bien, si, si me gusta Kaoru-dijo muy sonrojado mirando al suelo

-NIÑOS VENGAN A MERENDAR-se escuchó el grito de la Sra. Matsubara

_**En un momento se juntaron todos….**_

Y los pelirrojos y los rubios empezaron a cantar- Kaoru y Kaurutse se quieren, se gustan, se aman, se quieren besar-

Ellos siguieron caminando e ignorándolos, llegaron con la familia y los pelirrojos y los rubios seguían- Kaoru y Kaurutse se quieren, se gustan, se aman, se quieren besar-

La Sra. Matsubara y la Sra. Niotleska, sonrieron, después de todo, ellas eran mejores amigas, y no se habían equivocado, por como actuaban los niños presentían que entre los 2 morenos había algo más que una simple amistad

- Kaoru y Kaurutse se quieren, se gustan, se aman, se quieren besar-seguían cantando

Dai se acercó corriendo hacia Kaurutse-¿Te gusta mi hermana?-porque, para todos ya eran una familia, el niño negó sonrojado

-¿en serio?-pregunto Dai, ya que se dio cuenta del leve sonrojo del niño-yo creo que si te gusta-

El niño se sonrojo aun mas,

-si te gusta!-

Ada, se acercó corriendo a Kaoru-¿Te gusta mi hermano?- la pequeña negó sonrojada

-¿en serio?-pregunto al notar el sonrojo de la niña dijo-yo creo que si te gusta-

La niña se sonrojo aun mas

-si te gusta!-

Dai y Ada se unieron a la canción junto a los amigos de los morenos- Kaoru y Kaurutse se quieren, se gustan, se aman, se quieren besar-

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, si, lo sé, muy corto, pero haciendo capítulos cortos conseguiré actualizar más rápido, ¡Kisses y nos leemos luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

* * *

Dai y Ada se unieron a la canción junto a los amigos de los morenos- Kaoru y Kaurutse se quieren, se gustan, se aman, se quieren besar-

-Ya basta niños, déjenlos en paz-dijo la Sra. Niotleska-vengan a merendar-

-cuanto les apuesto a que se sientan juntos-les dijo Dai a los demás niños

-Es obvio que se van a sentar juntos, ellos se aman-dijeron los rubios

Los ojiverdes no escucharon nada y se sentaron juntos, charlando

Los pelirrojos se miraron unos segundos y se acercaron por detrás a los verdes, que ni cuanta se dieron porque estaban charlando, hicieron las formas de un corazón con sus manos- aquí hay amoooooor aquí hay amoooooor aquí hay amor amor aquí hay amor amor aquí hay hay hay hay hay amor!- los verdes se sonrojaron, y miraron a los rojos de reojo, cuando devolvieron su mirada al frente tenían otros ojos verdes,

_Pensamiento Kaoru: ay por que!, si sigo de esta manera se dará cuenta, esperen, esta sonrojado, ¿será que él pueda estar enamorado de mí? Ay no Kaoru, no seas estúpida, él ha de estar así, porque lo están jodiendo conmigo. Ay lo tengo tan cerca, ya basta Kaoru, despeja tu mente, vuelve a la tierra_

_Pensamiento de Kaurutse: Ay no, si sigo así, se dará cuenta, Alto, esta sonrojada, ¿será que pueda sentir lo mismo que yo? Y no Kaurutse, no seas estúpido, ha de estar así, porque la joden conmigo. La tengo tan cerca, alto, vuelve a la realidad, despeja tu mente Kaurutse_

Los ojiverdes sacudieron un poco la cabeza, e ignoraron a sus amigos, merendaron, luego todos los niños fueron a jugar estaban sentados charlando

-Kao, Kau! Por favor ya no nos ignoren!-

Los dos niños les dieron vuelta la cara

-por favor!-

-….-

-ya perdón si?-

-bien-dijeron los ojiverdes

-Oh, miren quienes están aquí!-

-Que hacen aquí?-

-Nada, paseando, y ustedes abortos fallidos?-

-no nos digas así Ace-

-Y si no queremos?-

-basta Ace-

-no nos digan que hacer, ella es la hermana de serpiente sarpiente, se nos unió, resulta que ella tampoco los banca-dijo Ace a lo que sus amigos se acercaban y rodeaban al grupo de 6 niños

-aléjense-dijeron los ojiverdes

-les dijimos que no nos digan que hacer estúpidos!-dijo Ace y el y toda su banda les propinaron un golpe a cada niño (Momoko, Momokato, Miyako, Miyakino, Kaoru, Kaurutse)

-Muy bien-dijeron los ojiverdes-ahora es nuestro turno- los seis niños dieron un puñetazo que mando al suelo a la banda, ellos se pararon y les devolvieron el golpe, los niños dieron una patada estilo karate que los mando al piso de nuevo

-Escuchen y escuchen bien, porque no lo vamos a repetir, nos vuelven a tocar un solo pelo y nosotros los dejaremos dos metros bajo tierra-dijeron los ojiverdes mientras los otros 4 asentían-entendido?- la banda asintió-largo-dijeron lo ojiverdes y la banda huyo

-wow, son fuertes-dijo Shou

-algo-dijeron los niños

-acaso saben karate?-pregunto gala

-mmm… algo así, no oficialmente pero bastante-contestaron de nuevo los niños

-Bueno, niños, estuvimos hablando y vamos a hacer una pijamada todos en la casa de la Sra. Gotokuji, vamos-dijo el Sr. Jirtolty, todos se fueron

_**Casa Gotokuji, tarde por la noche….**_

Los 6 niños se habían quedado dormidos, después de todo, estuvieron jugando todo el día, algo que no hacían hace mucho

-Mamá, ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Dai, mirando a los nuevos integrantes de las familias, dormidos, se movían demasiado

-puede que tengan una pesadilla- pasan 2 minutos y los 6 niños se despiertan muy agitados, se sientan en la cama

-niños, ¿Qué paso? ¿tuvieron pesadillas?-

Los niños asintieron

-tranquilos solo fue una pesadilla, nada más- los niños volvieron a asentir

_**Años después…**_

Están 6 chicos saliendo del colegio, todos tienen 13 años, se ven igual que antes pero más altos, se encuentran con sus hermanos

-adiós!-se despiden unos de otros

_**Con las chicas y sus hermanos y hermanas….**_

-Por dios Kao, tenemos que arreglarte el cabello y las uñas, ponerte maquillaje, tienes que lucir aun más bonita-dijo Miyako entusiasmada

-lose, todo tiene que ser perfecto-

-¿a quién quieres impresionar?-pregunto Dai, cuida mucho de su hermana

-Pues tu hermana, Kaoru, tiene una cita con el chico de sus sueños-dijo Momoko muy entusiasmada

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Shou

Kaoru largo un suspiro de enamorada-Kaurutse-

-Oh por dios vas a salir con Kaurutse!-dijeron las mellizas

-ay que lindo Kaoru está enamorada!-dijo Kuriko a lo que la ojijade se sonrojaba notoriamente, todos se dirigieron a la residencia Matsubara

_**Con los chicos y sus hermanos y hermanas…**_

-Kau, tienes que llevarle un regalo, cualquier cosa, pero llévale algo!-dijo Miyakino

-si ya lose, todo tiene que ser perfecto-

-¿qué tiene que ser perfecto?-pregunto Ada

-La cita a la que tu hermanito invito a la chica de sus sueños-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Gala

El chico largo un suspiro de enamorado-Kaoru-

-Vas a salir con Kaoru!-dijeron los mellizos a coro

-Estás enamorado de esa chica-dijo ken a lo que el chico se sonrojaba notoriamente, todos se dirigieron a la residencia Niotleska

_**Rato después Residencia Niotleska**_

Baja un chico de cabello negro, el peinado seguía siendo el mismo, poseedor de unos ojos verde esmeralda, tenía un jean negro y una camiseta verde muy a la moda, una chaqueta de cuero negra junto con sus converse verdes oscuro botita desatados y con los cordones para adentro, llevaba también una muñequera a cuadros verdes y negros en su mano derecha

-Ya me voy!-

-espera!-dijo Ada

-qué?-pregunto el chico deteniéndose

-wow amigo te ves bien!-dijeron el rubio y el pelirrojo

-tienes que enseñarnos a como pasar de esto-dijeron los mellizos señalándose-a eso-dijeron señalando a su hermano

-Vas a impresionarla-dijo Gala

-te ves muy bien-dijo Ada

-sí, sí, sí, me veo bien o lo que digan, me voy-

-que tanto apuro?-pregunto Ken

-a Kaoru no le gusta esperar, no está bien llegar tarde si la voy a pasar a buscar y no me apetece retrasarme más, adiós!-dijo saliendo de la casa

Pasaron 5 minutos

-a espiarlos!-exclamaron los mellizos saliendo con Ada detrás, que quería impedirlo, pero era muy chusma

_**Residencia Matsubara…**_

Baja una chica, muy bien vestida, llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros, con una blusa strapless algo holgada en la parte del vientre verde, con un tapado negro y unos converse verdes, tenía el pelo suelto, con un flequillo, (como bellota adolescente de las ppg)

-¿alguno vio mi celular?-dijo parándose en el living

-si está aquí toma-dijo Dai tomándolo y cuando volteo a verla solo dijo-Wow-

-te ves genial amiga!-dijeron la pelirroja y la rubia

-tienes que enseñarnos a como pasar de esto-dijeron las mellizas señalándose-a eso-dijeron señalando a su hermana

-lo vas a impresionar-dijo Shou

-te ves muy bien-dijo Kuriko

-enserio que te ves bien hermana-dijo Dai

-Gracias-

Ding Dong

-Ya me vinieron a buscar, dame eso-dijo quitándole el celular de la mano a su hermano mayor, abrió la puerta y se fue

Pasaron 5 minutos

-a espiarlos!-exclamaron las mellizas y salieron seguidas de Dai, que quería impedirlo, pero quería chusmear-también andan espiando?-

-Pues sí, vamos, se nos van a escapar-

Todos siguieron a los morenos hasta un cine

-Bien, Kaoru, que quieres ver?-

-Emm… que tal Mamá?-dijo la chica mirando al chico el cual sonrió-sabes que no soy una chica normal-

-lose, pero eres genial-la chica sonrió

Fueron compraron las entradas, un pop y dos refrescos y entraron a la sala, los siguieron sus espías, sin que los morenos se enteraran

Se sentaron en la última fila en el lado izquierdo, atrás solo había un pasillo, ni siquiera asientos, los espías estuvieron arrodillados y sentados en el piso durante 2 horas

Estaban viendo la película, Kaurutse en un momento paso un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Kaoru y la abrazo, la chica se apoyó más en el brazo del chico, sus espías estaban todos con los ojos tapados mirando entre sus dedos, esa película sí que les daba miedo

Siguieron viendo la película, en un momento Kaoru se asustó y se apoyó contra el pecho de Kaurutse para no ver, el chico la abrazo aun más para tranquilizarla, cuando la chica levanto la vista, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda, se sonrojo, y el chico al tener a la chica tan cerca se sonrojo, inconscientemente se fueron acercando poco a poco, cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un roce, un pico, pero ninguno de los dos quería eso, ambos abrieron la boca, convirtiéndose así en un beso lleno de amor y de pasión, se separaron por falta de aire sonrojados, se miraron unos segundos, se sonrieron, y siguieron viendo la peli, Kaurutse aun abrazando a Kaoru y ella apoyada contra el

Espías:

-vieron eso fue muy tierno!-dijo Ada con ojitos de corazón

-Dagh! Ellos se besaron, y fue medio asquito-dijeron los 4 más chicos

-Cállense, fue dulce, además están enamorados, déjenlos ser felices ¿no?-

-Ok-dijeron los más chicos de nuevo

Termino la película

-Kao, te invito a cenar-

-¿ahora?-

-si-

La chica sonrió-vamos-

Espías:

-Uy van a cenar, yo ya tengo hambre-dijo Bard

-nosotros igual-dijo Dai por él y por Butch

-y nosotras-dijo Ada por ella y por las mellizas

-pero hay que seguir espiándolos-

Fueron a un bonito restaurant estilo "ll monde della pizza" de acá de Uruguay, por supuesto pidieron pizza y cenaron charlando de trivialidades

_**Kaurutse acompaño a Kaoru hasta su casa en la puerta…**_

-Adiós Kau, gracias, me la pase muy bien-

-Yo también, Kao, adiós-

Kaoru, como la velocidad de la luz, se acercó a él le dio un beso en la mejilla, abrió la puerta y se fue, Kaurutse, sonrió y se fue

_**Residencia Matsubara…**_

-Kao, volviste, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Momoko mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a la habitación de Kaoru, donde estaba Miyako, se sentaron en el suelo, cada una tomo un almohadón

-Bien, Kao, cuéntanos todo!-dijo Miyako

-Bueno, pues, fuimos al cine a ver una película, vimos mamá, yo la elegí, le dije, que yo no era una chica normal y me dijo que eso ya lo sabía pero que yo era genial-dijo la ojijade sonrojada

-Aaawww! Te dijo un cumplido!-dijeron las 2 chicas a coro

-Sí, y luego estábamos en el cine y en una paso su brazo, por detrás del asiento y me abrazo-

-Aaawwwwww! Te abrazo-volvieron a decir las 2 chicas

-sí y en una me asuste y me apoye contra su pecho, para no mirar, y me abrazo más y cuando levante la mirada, pues nos fuimos acercando y….-

-¿y qué?-dijeron las chicas

-y y nos besamos-dijo súper roja y tapándose la cara con el almohadón

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -gritaron las dos chicas

-que paso?-dijeron las mellizas, Shou y Dai viniendo a ver por qué gritaban

-Kaoru y Kaurutse se besaron!-dijeron las 2 chicas súper emocionadas mientras la otra estaba que se moría de la vergüenza

En eso suben el Sr y la Sra. Matsubara

-Mamá, Papá, Kaoru y Kaurutse tuvieron una cita hoy y se besaron-dijo Shou (bien de chusma)

-Tuviste una cita con Kaurutse?-pregunto el hombre

La chica asintió

-y lo besaste?-

-pues si-dijo la chica sonrojada

Ambos adultos sonrieron-crecen tan rápido-dijeron al mismo tiempo

_**Residencia Niotleska**_

-Kau, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien-

-cuéntanos, que paso?-

-pues fuimos a ver una película, vimos mamá, la eligió ella, me dijo que yo ya sabía que ella no era una chica normal, yo le dije un cumplido y durante la peli, la abrace, y en un momento se asustó y bueno luego….-

-luego?-peguntaron los amigos de este

-pues, nos besamos-

-Buena Ganador!-exclamo Momokato

-Esa, Campeón!-exclamo Miyakino

En eso vienen el Sr. Niotleska y la Sra. Niotleska

-por qué dicen que es un campeón y un ganador?-pregunto el hombre

-porque tuvo una cita con Kaoru y la beso-dijo Gala

-tuviste una cita con Kaoru?-pregunto la mujer

el chico asintió

-y la besaste?-pregunto el hombre

-pues si-dijo el chico sonrojado

Ambos adultos sonrieron-crecen tan rápido-dijeron al mismo tiempo

_**Residencia Matsubara**_

Dejaron a los adolescentes solos arriba

Tirin rin rin rin

Kaoru corrió y tomo su celular

-Hola-

-Claro-

-seria genial

-que tal a las 8.00 pm?-

-perfecto-

-nos vemos!-

Colgó

-quien era?-preguntaron las amigas de la morena

-era Kaurutse, me invito a ir mañana al parque de diversiones a las 8.00 p.m. (hoy era viernes mañana sábado)-

-AAAAAAAA!-gritaron las 3 chicas

_**Unas semanas después…**_

-chau, que les vaya bien, en el viaje, y cuídense mucho, manténganse en contacto-dijo la Sra. Matsubara despidiéndose de su hija y sus 5 amigos

-gracias, y lo haremos, ya nos tenemos que ir adiós-todos se despidieron de sus familias, y los 6 abordaron su avión

-los voy a extrañar mucho, osea piensen, 3 o 4 años sin ellos, es mucho tiempo-

-si que lo es Brute, si que lo es-

_**Años después instituto central de nueva saltadilla…. (se supone que entre 12-13 años están en primero, entre 13-14 años están en segundo, entre 14-15 años están en tercero, pero en este fic, tienen 16 y están en tercero, tienen 15 y están en segundo, tienen 14 y están en primero, y tienen entre 17 y 18 años cuando están en cuarto y ya con 16 años ya pueden manejar, disculpen las molestias)**_

Ring ring

-genial, ya es recreo que bien-dijo una chica de ojos verdes con el cabello corto, tenía una falda gris, por los muslos, llegando a sus rodillas, con unas botas negras y unas medias que tenían que pasar las rodillas, pero no se veía el borde, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, con el logo del instituto en el lado derecho y un buzo arriba, que el de ella era verde, respondía al nombre de Brute.

-ya tenía hambre-dijo una rubia de ojos azules vestida igual a la anterior, excepto por el buzo que era turquesa, o celeste fuerte. Respondía al nombre de Brat

-me muero de hambre-dijo una pelirroja, de ojos rosas estaba igual a las anteriores, pero con buzo rosado oscuro respondía al nombre de Berseck

-igual nosotros-dijeron tres chicos, uno pelirrojo de ojos rojos, Brownie, uno rubio de ojos azules Buddy y uno de cabello negro y ojos verdes, Bard, tenían unos pantalones negros y unas camisetas como las de las chicas, y encima unos buzos de su respectivo color junto con unas vans

-hola chicos!-dijeron seis chicos sentándose con ellos, una chica pelirroja de ojos rosas, vestida con el uniforme, (igual que Berseck) con unas vans, Blossom, una rubia de ojos azules vestida igual a Brat, Bubbles y una de pelo negro y ojos verdes, Buttercup, junto a 3 chicos, uno pelirrojo de ojos rojos con el uniforme con unas vans, Brick, uno rubio de ojos azules, Boomer y uno de pelo negro y ojos verdes Butch

-que hay?-dijo un chico de pelo verde y ojos verdes, Dai, junto a una chica de cabello azulado y ojos verdes, Ada

-Hola!-dijo un chico de cabello verde y ojos verdes, Shou, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, Ken, una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos naranjas, Kuriko y una chica de cabello verde azulado, casi verde agua y ojos verdes, Gala

-se enteraron, de que regresaron unas clases enteras que se fueron con el instituto hace unos años, y se reintegran, unos van a entrar a las porristas de Básquet, otros a las porristas de Hockey, otros a Básquetbol masculino, femenino y mixto, otros a Hockey masculino, femenino y mixto y otros a Fútbol masculino, femenino y mixto-dijo Blossom

-cool-dijeron algunos

-genial-dijeron otros

En eso entran a la cafetería algunos alumnos, una pelirroja con el cabello muy largo, con ojos rosas, tenía puesto un jean chupín azul oscuro y una blusa rosa, junto a unas botas de taco adentro azules oscuras, Momoko, una rubia de ojos azules, con unos jeans chupín blancos y una blusa celeste con unas botas de taco adentro blancas, Miyako, un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, tenía un jean azul oscuro y una camiseta roja, con sus converse rojas, Momokato, un rubio de ojos azules, tenía un jean claro, con una camiseta azul y unas converse azules, Miyakino, un pelinegro de ojos verdes, un jean negro, una camiseta verde y unos converse verdes, tenía un pircing en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior, dos en la ceja derecha y 2 en su oreja derecha como en el cartílago, Kaurutse y una pelinegra de ojos verdes, unos jeans chupín negros y una blusa verde, con unas botas de taco adentro negras, tenía un pircing en el lado derecho de su nariz, uno en su lengua, y 3 en su oreja tipo por el cartílago, Kaoru

Ellos venían caminando y charlando, y lo que escucharon los que estaban en la mesa del comedor fue…

-Ta, ósea Kao, Kau, cuando vean tantos pircings y se enteren de sus tatuajes los van a matar!-dijo la pelirroja

-Emm… re que tuvimos que pedir permiso, porque aun somos menores de edad, ósea tenemos 16-dijo la chica

-ok, lo que digan-dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida

Siguieron caminando, iban a comprar almuerzo

_**En la mesa con los demás chicos y chicas…**_

-vieron a esos chicos, su cabello y sus ojos se parecen al de ustedes-dijo Kuriko señalando a Butch, Bard, Brute y Buttercup

-escucharon que les dijeron Kao y Kau?-pregunto Buttercup

-si-dijeron todos

-creen que sean ellos?-pregunto Butch

-no lo sé, no les pude ver el rostro, ¿alguno de ustedes pudo?-pregunto Buttercup

-No-negaron todos

-yo pude, pero no estoy segura, ósea los vi de perfil, y pude ver su color de ojos, pero ni idea-dijo Kuriko

-voy a preguntar, quien viene conmigo?-pregunto Brute

-amm… yo voy-dijo Butter

-nosotros también-dijo Bard por él y su hermano mellizo

Los cuatro chicos se pararon y se dirigieron hacía los 6 chicos que habían visto antes, los azabaches estaban de espaldas hablando con sus amigos

-¿Kaoru?-preguntaron las chicas

-¿Kaurutse?-preguntaron los chicos

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, si, lo sé, muy corto, pero haciendo capítulos cortos conseguiré actualizar más rápido, ¡Kisses y nos leemos luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

* * *

Los cuatro chicos se pararon y se dirigieron hacía los 6 chicos que habían visto antes, los azabaches estaban de espaldas hablando con sus amigos

-¿Kaoru?-preguntaron las chicas

-¿Kaurutse?-preguntaron los chicos

Ambos azabaches se dieron la vuelta

-¿Butch? ¿Bard?-pregunto el joven

-¿Brute? ¿Buttercup?-pregunto la joven los mencionados asintieron

Los guiaron hasta su mesa, charlando de trivialidades

-¿Kaoru? ¿Kaurutse? ¿Momoko? ¿Momokato? ¿Miyako? ¿Miyakino?-pregunto Dai

Los mencionados asintieron

Se sentaron, estaban almorzando y charlando de cualquier cosa cuando…

-Oh Oh Kao, Zed a las 3-dijo Momoko

-que un s.o.s de emergencia!-

-Hola chicas, ¿Dónde está Kaoru?-

-para que la buscas?-pregunto Momoko

-quiero salir con ella-

-sabes que ella tiene dueño-dijo Miyako

-no me importa, ya la vi,-se acerca a Kaoru-¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-no-

-porque no?-

-porque tengo novio y porque no me gustas-

-termina con tu novio y sal conmigo-

-ni en pedo, Zed vete, eres insoportable-el chico se fue

-Oh Oh, Kau, Stefani a las 9-dijo Momokato

-s.o.s de emergencia-

-Hola chicos, ¿Dónde está Kaurutse?-

-para que lo buscas?-pregunto Momokato

-porque quiero tener una cita con el-

-sabes que tiene dueña-dijo Miyakino

-Que importa, ay ya lo vi!-se acerca a Kaurutse-¿vas a tener una cita conmigo?-

-no-

-porque no?-

-porque, tengo novia, y aunque fueras la última mujer en la faz de la tierra no saldría contigo-

-ay por favor, termina con tu novia y sal conmigo-

-vete Stefani, no te soporto y lo sabes-

-ay de acuerdo, me voy-

-Alto, Alto, ¿Quién es tu novio Kaoru? Y ¿Quién es tu novia Kaurutse?-pregunto Ada

-pues…-empezaron a decir los ojiverdes cuando los rubios les taparon la boca

-ósea, es súper obvio, asique adivinen!-dijo Miyako

-amm.. nose, puede ser-estaba diciendo Blossom cuando los rubios de 16 la interrumpieron

-Aaa!-gritaron los rubios-me mordiste la mano!-acusaron

-saben que nos agrada que nos tapen la boca!-dijeron los azabaches molestos

-bueno, perdón, y bien ¿ya adivinaron?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-es súper obvio, ¿qué chico traía babeando a Kaoru desde que lo conoció? ¿qué chica traía babeando a Kaurutse desde que la conoció?-dijo Momoko

-Kaoru-dijo la familia del chico

-Kaurutse-dijo la familia

-exacto!-exclamo Momokato

-esperen ¿ustedes son novios?-

-sip-respondieron estos

-ósea, que Kaoru es mi cuñada!-exclamo Ada junto a gala-o al menos cuando se casen será nuestra cuñada-dijo gala

-cool, tenemos un futuro cuñado-dijo Shou emocionado

-y nada más ni nada menos que Kaurutse,-dijo Dai

Ambos verdes se sonrojaron muy levemente, los otros ya planeaban boda

-Emm...díganme "cuñada", no me molesta, y me agrada más que "futura cuñada"-dijo Kaoru a Gala y Ada

-Amm…díganme "cuñado", me agrada más que "futuro cuñado" y no me molesta-dijo Kaurutse a Shou y a Dai

-De acuerdo-dijeron ellas y ellos

_**Terminaron sus almuerzos, transcurrieron las clases, a la salida…**_

-bueno, los vemos luego, hay que buscar las cosas, que recién llegaban ahora-dijo Momokato

-esperen, van a ir caminando?-pregunto ken

-como creen que llegamos hasta aquí?-

-pues nose, vamos con ustedes-dijo el chico

-como quieran-dijo el pelirrojo de nuevo

_**En el aeropuerto, ya habían llegado las familias de todos…**_

-wow, no tenían compañeros de clase-

-lose, lose, no tienes que decirlo Dai-

-Ay hermanita, no te esponjes!-

-bueno, nosotros vamos a buscar nuestras valijas-dijo Kaoru, se dio media vuelta y se fue seguida de sus amigos

Pasaron unos minutos y regresaron los 3 chicos cargados con 5 valijas cada uno y las chicas solo con un bolso de mano cada una

Todos quedaron con cara de Wtf hasta que…

-ay porque tienen que tener tanta ropa y zapatos?-

-ay mi querido novio Miyakino, sucede que no hay forma de comprar en otro lado la ropa y los zapatos de última moda a tan bajo precio y recuerden que trajimos regalos!-

-y por qué no traían ustedes sus valijas!-

-ay mi querido novio Momokato, porque ustedes tienen que ser buenos hombres, ser caballeros y traer las valijas hasta aquí para nosotras!-

-cuantas valijas más les quedan?-

-Mi querido novio Kaurutse, ustedes traen 5, y tenemos 3 más y las suyas que son 3,asique aún tienen que traer 6 valijas más cada uno-

Dejan las valijas ahí

-bueno, van-dijeron las 3 chicas

-no-negaron los 3 chicos y se cruzaron de brazos

-por favor-

-no-

-por fis-

-no-negaron los chicos cerrando los ojos y dando vuelta la cara para no ver la cara de gatito mojado estilo gato con botas que ponían las chicas

-por favor-dijeron las chicas jugando con el cabello de los chicos, tocándoles con las puntas de los dedos, por sus hombros, cuello, y pecho,

-no, y ya deténganse-

-si van por el equipaje nos detenemos-

-Agh, de acuerdo-las chicas se detuvieron y los chicos se encaminaron hacia las valijas

-Las odiamos-dijeron los chicos dándoles la espalda aun caminando

-Nosotras también los queremos chicos-respondieron estas

Regresaron nuevamente los chicos, con 3 valijas de ellos y 3 de las chicas cada uno, dejaron nuevamente las valijas

-vieron que no fue tan difícil!-dijeron las 3 chicas a coro

-claro, si lo que digan-respondieron los 3 chicos a coro

-bueno, vamos a ir todos a lo de Mitsuko (Sra. Matsubara), los llevamos-

-no gracias-dijo Momoko

-no me digan que piensan ir caminando-dijo Shou

-amm…no exactamente-

-bueno, llevamos sus valijas-dijeron comenzando a cargar las valijas, siendo ayudados por los adolescentes

-esperen, no entiendo, ustedes pueden ayudar, pero no podían ir a buscar sus valijas-dijo Momokato

-oye, ellos son unas bestias, no querían que nos mataran ahí, ¿verdad? Sería mucho más difícil que los mataran a ustedes-dijo Momoko

-buen punto-dijo el chico

Cargaron todas las valijas en los autos de las familias, estaban charlando

-Washos, vienen?-dijo un chico

Los 3 adolescentes se dieron la vuelta-para pelotudo, no jodas-

-es ahora o nunca boludos-

-ay que hincha pelotas-dijeron ellos llendo hacia donde el chico los llamaba

-Washas vienen?-pregunto una chica

Las 3 adolescentes de se dieron la vuelta-para tarada, no jodas-

-es ahora o nunca estúpidas-

-ay que hincha ovarios!-dijeron ellas llendo hacia donde las llamaban

Trit

-dice Kaoru que vallamos llendo que nos ven en casa-dijo Brute

Todos se fueron

_**Residencia Matsubara**_

Todos bajaron de los autos no pasa ni un minuto y llegan 3 motos una roja, de la que bajan los dos pelirrojos, una azul de la que bajan los rubios y una negra con verde de la que bajan los dos azabaches, se quitan los cascos

-Tienen motos?!-dijo Ada impactada

-y no cualquier moto, la de Momokato es una Yamaha YZF R1 que llega a 297 kilómetros por hora, la de Miyakino es una Suzuki GSX – R1000 que alcanza 285 kilómetros por hora y la de Kaurutse es una Kawasaki Ninja ZZR 1400 que llega hasta 299 kilómetros por hora-dijo Dai completamente impresionado y emocionado-son geniales ¿algún día me las prestarían?-

-Claro-dijeron los 3 adolescentes

-genial!-

Todos entraron a la casa, estuvieron charlando un rato y luego cada uno se fue a su casa, quedando los Niotleska y los Matsubara, pasaron un rato más y los visitantes se iban a retirar, no sin antes…

-Kaurutse-

-dime-

-me ayudas a subir mis maletas por fis-dijo la novia de este

-Agh, de acuerdo, pero tú también carga algo quieres-dijo el chico saliendo de la casa siendo seguida por la chica, pasaron un par de minutos y regresaron Kaoru con 3 valijas y detrás de ella Kaurutse con 5 valijas (son 8)-

-tanto equipaje es tuyo?-pregunto Shou

-fue mi dinero, no el tuyo Shou-le reprocho la chica

-sí, y será mi espalada la dañada, no la tuya Kaoru-dijo el chico cargando las valijas

-no te quejes-

-que llevas aquí dentro piedras?!-

-no exactamente, en tres de las que tu llevas hay zapatos, una tiene accesorios y la otra ropa y en las mías 2 son de ropa y otra de pañuelos-

-acaso te trajiste todas las tiendas completas?-

-no exactamente, solo mi guardarropa, que tenía bastantes cosas, recuerdas?-

-como metiste todo eso aquí?-pregunto el chico subiendo las interminables escaleras

-no lo sé-

Dejaron todas las valijas en la habitación de la chica, y bajaron las escaleras

-estoy seguro que el día que me muera será por que tus valijas me terminaron aplastando-

-jajaja, no exageres, ni que pesaran tanto-

-porque tu no las llevas-

-bueno, ya nos retiramos todos-dijo el Sr, Niotleska (todavía no pienso en un nombre)

-adiós-todos se despidieron, los únicos que aún no se habían despedido eran los morenos de 16

Estaban charlando cuando Kaoru eleva un poco más el tono y dice-no te sientes cohibido?-

-algo- ambos giraron la cabeza a la derecha encontrándose con todos mirándolos, los que enseguida se giraron como para ocultar el hecho que los observaban, aunque no les salió

-ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta-dijo la chica hablando en un tono normal

-vamos-dijo el chico siguiendo a la chica, salieron y cerraron la puerta, total, él se había despedido de todos los demás Matsubara, los adultos fueron a la ventana de la cocina que daba para la calle y el resto de los adolescentes fueron a la ventana del living, que daba a la calle, los ojiverdes, ni cuenta se dieron

-te veo mañana-

-lo mismo digo, aunque voy a extrañar dormir contigo-

-no te preocupes, si quieres vengo todas las noches, duermo contigo y me voy antes de que el resto despierte-

Ambos adolescentes rieron

_**Adentro, con los adolescentes…**_

-de que tanto hablan?-dijo gala

-ni idea, no escucho nada!-dijo Shou

-yo tampoco-dijo gala

-cállense, y presten atención!-dijeron los dos mayores

_**Afuera…**_

-mañana vienes a almorzar?-

-claro, aquí estaré-

-bien, y te quedas a dormir, estoy segura que te dejaran-

-genial-

-Amm…trae a tus hermanos, quiero ver si sale algo entre ellos y mis hermanas-

-jajaja, dale, crees que también salga algo entre tus hermanos y mis hermanas?-

-tráelos, y jugamos un verdad o reto, les sacamos toda la info posible-

-solos no vamos a poder, y si nosotros invitamos a nuestros amigos, los otros también van a invitar-

-mmm…Dai y Ada, no invitaran a nadie, pero los demás si, ta no importa, que vengan todos-

-dale-

-Bueno, adiós,-

-adiós-

Ambos adolescentes se acercaron, y se dieron un beso pequeño y corto, se separaron, el chico se colocó el casco, se subió a la moto, la encendió y se fue, no paso ni un segundo en el que salieron los demás, se subieron al auto y se fueron, Kaoru se quedó con un casco de la moto, después de todo, Kaurutse dijo que era de ella ¿no?

La chica entro a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación pasaron cinco minutos y la vieron salir, corrió hasta las habitaciones de sus hermanos, dejo algo, fue a las de sus hermanas, dejo algo y corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres, dejo algo y regreso a su habitación, cerró la puerta y ahí se quedo

Paso el rato, subieron las dos chicas, se dirigieron cada una a su habitación, entraron y se encontraron con dos bolsas verdes, las abrieron, dentro de cada bolsa había una tarjeta, las tarjetas decían lo mismo:  
_Querida hermanita menor:  
Sé que me fui hace mucho tiempo, y el hecho de tenerme de regreso aquí quizás sea algo raro, ya que crecieron mucho y yo nunca estuve, sé que yo también cambie mucho, en apariencia, y en gustos y quizás un poquito en personalidad, pero sigo siendo la misma de siempre, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en recurrir a mí, les traje estos de mi viaje, no sé si les gusten, espero que sí, las quiere, y las extrañó mucho  
Kaoru_

Terminaron ambas de leer su tarjeta y se fijaron y dentro de la bolsa había unos buzos de manga larga negros, de lanilla, con unas rayas en la parte de debajo de color verde, también había unas pulseras, con el nombre de cada una, de color verdes, a juego con sus ojos y unos pendientes haciendo juego, también habían unos jeans negros gastados, y unas botas con taco dentro, de 2,5 cm, para empezar, estaban geniales, ambas salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones y entraron a la de su hermana, la cual recién había terminado de ordenar todo en su ropero

-Gracias por los obsequios!-dijeron las dos abrazando a Kaoru, la cual correspondió el abrazo

-no hay de que, ¿leyeron la tarjeta?-

-claro que sí, nosotras también te extrañamos mucho, pero ya estamos juntas de nuevo, tres años después, pero juntas a fin de cuentas-dijeron las mellizas

-sí, esperen, casi lo olvido!-

-¿Qué?-

-esperen un segundo-la morena de 16 abre su notebook y entra a Skype, inicia una video llamada con sus amigos Momoko, Momokato, Miyako, Miyakino, Kaurutse y ella, casualmente todos tenían a sus hermanos menores con ellos

-Chicos mañana reunión de estudio en mi casa, después del almuerzo tipo como a las 2:30-

-genial, tenemos que estudiar para matemáticas!-dijo la pelirroja histérica

-que matemáticas, hay que estudiar para física!-dijo el pelirrojo histérico

-No. Hay que estudiar para historia!-dijo el pelinegro histérico

-No. Hay que estudiar para geografía!-dijo la pelinegra histérica

-No, nada de eso. Hay que estudiar para biología!-dijo la rubia histérica

-Nada de eso, Hay que estudiar para idioma español!-dijo el rubio histérico (hagamos como que hablan español)

-Ay porque a mí!-dijeron los seis al mimos tiempo muy frustrados

-de que sirven las matemáticas, ya se sumar, dividir, multiplicar y restar, para que quiero saber más?! Para algo sirven las calculadoras-

-y la física?, que me importa a mí la luz y la velocidad con la que caen las cosas?, no voy a ser físico! Y si quisiera saber leo un libro y ya está-

-y ami que me importa saber lo que hicieron los antepasados, ósea, que importa, hay que vivir el presente! Y si quisiera saber para algo esta Wikipedia-

-y la geografía?, para algo existe Google Maps , y ya sé dónde están los países, para que quiero los relieves y los climas y todo eso?!-

-y a mí que me importa como son los animales y las plantas y nosotros? No voy a ser médica, ni bióloga ni nada de eso, la biología no sirve de nada y cualquier cosa buscaba un libro y ya está!-

-y que hay de idioma español, a mí que me importa saber clasificar las palabras, ósea, ya se hablar, que más necesito, y cualquier cosa me fijo en un diccionario-

-Vamos a morir!-dijeron los rubios

-ya déjense de dramas, que no están actuando en ninguna telenovela!-dijeron los morenos

-cállense o iremos a su casas y les volaremos los dientes!-dijeron los rubios

-Ja, nos encantaría ver eso-dijeron los morenos sonándose los huesos de las manos, que a decir verdad les sonaban mucho

-Amm…quizás luego-dijeron los rubios al sentir el ruido que hacían los huesos de esos dos

-bueno-respondieron estos, aun sonándose los huesos de sus manos

-agh ya paren!-dijeron los pelirrojos

-oigan, si no lo hacemos, mañana vamos a estar más duros que una piedra!-dijeron sonándose la espalda

-seria genial, pagaríamos por ver eso-dijeron los pelirrojos otra vez

-pena que no lo vayan a ver mañana-dijeron estos sonándose los huesos del cuello

-okey-dijeron los pelirrojos decepcionados

-sí que son unos malditos-dijeron los azabaches

-por supuesto!-

-bueno, continuando con lo de la reunión, después podríamos hacer una pijamada todos aquí-dijo Kaoru

-genial-

-y ustedes-dijo Kaoru a sus hermanas que aún estaban ahí-pueden invitar a sus amigos-

-¿en serio?-

-claro! Como en los viejos tiempos-

Las 2 chicas empezaron a escribir unos mensajes de texto, los enviaron y a los segundos ya tenían respuestas

-bien, Blossom, Berseck, Brat, Bubbles, Brownie, Brick, Boomer y Buddy, vienen ustedes también ¿verdad?-pregunto Brute

Los dos morenos menores asintieron

Kuriko también asintió

Ken también asintió

-genial, mañana tenemos party!-dijeron los seis adolescentes de 16 al mismo tiempo-Sexo, Alcohol, Drogas, Rock and Roll-

-esperen, quitando el sexo-dijeron los morenos de 16

-entonces, Alcohol, Drogas, Rock and Roll!-dijeron los 6 adolescentes

-no, no paren, quiten las drogas, y el alcohol-dijeron los pelirrojos

-entonces Rock and Roll!-dijeron los seis chicos

-esperen, nosotros no escuchamos Rock and Roll-dijeron los rubios

-ay ya nos quedamos sin frase-dijeron los morenos

Todos rieron

-oigan, queríamos avisarles, a Kaoru y a Kaurutse se les salen las palabras en italiano, muchas veces-dijo la pelirroja

-al igual que a Momoko y a Momokato se les salen las palabras en francés-dijo Kaurutse

-y a Miyako y a Miyakino se les salen las palabras en portugués-dijo Kaoru

Los 6 adolescentes rieron

-¿de qué se ríen?-pregunto Bard

-pues, una vez estábamos en Inglaterra, y pues Miyako y Miyakino, nos hablaban con muchas palabras en portugués, Momoko y Momokato, con muchas palabras en francés y Kaoru y yo hablábamos con muchas palabras en italiano, y nos hablábamos en español, la gente pasaba y nos quedaba viendo con cara de y estos locos?-

Todos rieron

-bueno nos vemos mañana-todos se despidieron y guardaron las computadoras

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, si, lo sé, muy corto, pero haciendo capítulos cortos conseguiré actualizar más rápido, ¡Kisses y nos leemos luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

* * *

Todos rieron

-bueno nos vemos mañana-todos se despidieron y guardaron las computadoras

_**Residencia Matsubara, habitación de Kaoru…**_

-amm…¿quieren pintarse las uñas?-pregunto Buttercup

-claro, miren-dijo Kaoru y saco un bolso con montón de esmaltes, muchos eran verdes y negros, pero igual

-son geniales-

Pasaron dos horas y las 3 chicas se habían pintado las uñas de las manos, de los pies, se habían arreglado el cabello y se habían depilado, y arreglado, así mañana no perderían tiempo en eso

Kaoru se había pintado las uñas de negro y se había hecho rayas como arañado en color verde jade.  
Brute se había pintado las uñas de negro y se había hecho rayas en diagonal en color verde jade.  
Buttercup se había pintado las uñas de negro y se había hecho lunares en color verde jade

-te extrañaba mucho Kao, que bueno que regresaste-dijo Butter

-yo también las extrañaba-

-ahora somos las tres Matsubara juntas de nuevo-dijo Brute

Paso el rato y en un momento Kaoru abrió su ventana, y su dos hermanas se sorprendieron mucho con lo que vieron

-¿fumas?-pregunto Buttercup

-pues sip, no le digan nada a mamá ni a papá-

-de acuerdo-dijeron las mellizas

Se quedaron charlando hasta quedarse dormidas, recuerden que solo se llevan un año

_**Al otro día, Residencia Niotleska, 11:30 am**_

En la casa no se encontraban nada más que los 3 hermanos, Butch, un chico de 15 años, alto, pálido, de ojos verde esmeralda, tenía el cabello negro y lo ataba en una coleta alta, y con un mechón tapaba su ojo derecho, llevaba unos jeans azules y una camiseta verde, Bard un chico de 15 años, muy parecido al anterior, tenía el cabello negro, lo ataba en una coleta baja y se tapaba con un mechón su ojo izquierdo, tenía la misma ropa que el anterior y Kaurutse, un chico de 16 años, alto, pálido, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro en picos tenía un pircing en el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior, dos en su ceja derecha y dos en su oreja derecha como por el cartílago, llevaba unos jeans negros como gastados, unas converse verdes oscuros, una camiseta de manga corta negra y una camisa de manga corta encima, desabrochada de color verde oscuro, el ultimo sintió el leve sonido que hizo su celular al recibir un nuevo mensaje, de su novia, leyó el mensaje y sonrió, enfrente de él se encontraban sus 2 hermanos menores, el hecho de tener de tenerlo de regreso, los alegraba mucho, pero también los confundía un poco, no sabían cómo actuar, veamos que pasa por sus mentes! (siempre quise poner eso)

_Pensamiento de Butch: Cool, Kaurutse regreso, tiene novia, eso es genial, su novia es Kaoru, yo sabía que terminarían juntos, quizás él me pueda ayudar a conquistarla, ay pero que digo, de seguro ya no tenemos la misma confianza, con todos esos pircings que tiene, y los tatuajes sobre los que hablo Momoko, debe haber cambiado mucho, tengo que preguntar, quizás no cambio tanto, ¿o sí?, ay, mi cerebro va explotar, vamos Butch tranquilo, sigue siendo tu hermano!_

_Pensamiento de Bard: Pero que suerte que tiene Kaurutse, lo dejan hacer lo que quiere, tiene pircings, conduce una moto, al parecer tiene tatuajes, cambio mucho, sin mencionar que tiene por novia a una chica algo loca como Kaoru, estoy seguro que ya no tenemos tanta confianza, quizás sea mi hermano, pero ya no sé cómo hablarle, será el mismo, agh, porque no soy tan valiente, vamos Bard, deja de ser un cobarde y habla con él, es tu hermano!_

Kaurutse soltó una pequeña risa, mientras continuaba envolviendo un paquete de tamaño pequeño, había colocado algunas cosas en una caja pequeña, luego la envolvió con un papel negro metalizado y le puso una moña verde, miro a sus hermanos menores y pregunto-y bien ¿Qué quieren saber?-

Los dos adolescentes se extrañaron por la pregunta, pero no dijeron nada, Kaurutse volvió a hablar-Sé que quieren saber algo, son mis hermanos menores, los conozco perfectamente, solo díganme lo que quieran saber, quizás creen que no tenemos la misma confianza que antes, que por el hecho de que me fui por mucho tiempo, que me cambió, sé que cambie físicamente, bastante, pero sigo siendo el mismo, pueden preguntarme lo que sea, solo hablen ¿sí?-

-de acuerdo-dijeron los dos adolescentes a lo que sonreían, les agradaba tener a su hermano devuelta con ellos

-y, ¿Para quién es eso?-pregunto Butch señalando el obsequio

-para Kaoru-

-aaawww, tiene una cita con su novia y le quiere llevar un obsequio, más dulce-dijo Bard burlándose

-pues sí, algo así, a, casi me olvido, ustedes, tendrán que ir ahora, conmigo a lo de Kao-

-pero porque?-

-porque, yo voy a almorzar, y me dijo Kao, que los llevara a ustedes también, es una larga historia, que me da flojera relatar-

-aaa-dijeron los dos adolescentes-¿A dónde vas?-

-afuera, ¿vienen?-pregunto el chico dirigiéndose al jardín trasero, los mellizos lo siguieron, y pusieron una cara de sorpresa al encontrarse a su hermano apoyado contra una pared

-¿Tu fumas?-pregunto Butch

-pues sip, no le digan a mamá ni a papá-

-de acuerdo, este, yo quería pedirte, que me ayudes, con Brute, ¿podrías darme algún consejo para… para…-

-¿conquistarla?-

-exacto!-exclamo Bard

-solo se tú mismo, pero, puedo averiguarte cosas que le gusten, Kaoru ha de saber algo-

-genial gracias!-

-Kaurutse, ¿podrías ayudarme a mí también, a conquistar a Buttercup?-

-por supuesto, al igual que Bard, solo se tú mismo, luego yo te dare las referencias, cuando las consiga, pero no deben ser muy diferentes de Kaoru, es su ejemplo a seguir, asique, por ahora les puedo garantizar que si son ustedes mismos, les agradaran-

-genial!-exclamó Butch

-bien, la casa de las chicas está a 8 cuadras, si se animan, los llevo en mi moto, si no irán caminando-

-amm…yo si me animo-dijo Butch

-si porque no-

-genial, vamos-dijo Kaurutse que había terminado su cigarro, tomo su mochila llena de libros, se encaminaron hacia la moto, se subieron y se fueron

_**Residencia Matsubara 11:30 am**_

Dai, entra junto a Shou y Ada y gala que habían llegado mas temprano a la habitación de Brute, y luego a la de Buttercup, las despiertan luego de unas riñas pequeñas, los 6 se dirigen a despertar a Kaoru, lo que seria muy divertido puesto que es la mas difícil de despertar, lo que quería decir que podían hacerle muchas bromas y ella no se daría cuenta, los 6 entraron, y quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrar la habitación completamente ordenada, la cama acomodada, la ventana, con las persianas altas y abierta un poco dejando entrar un fresca brisa matinal, muy acogedora, todo estaba perfecto, ven salir del baño a la chica, que tenía puestos unos jeans negros como gastados encima y una musculosa verde holgada, tenia puestos unos championes con taco dentro negros con verde y un pañuelo verde jade con detalles en negro, combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y sus ojos, se había dejado el pelo suelto, amarrado en una media cola con un broche verde claro, se había puesto rímel, sombra en sus ojos, no era muy notoria, se veía muy natural, se había pasado algo de brillo en sus labios, se veía realmente sensual (no puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso, me siento una pervertida)

-Oh, Hola, buenos días-saludo la morena

-Kaoru, ¿te sientes bien?-

-claro que si, me siento estupendamente ¿Por qué preguntas Dai?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-pues porque estas levantada-dijo Shou

-sip, estoy levantada, pero es que hoy tengo cosas que hacer, todo tiene que ser perfecto-

-mmm….hacia mucho que te escuchaba decir eso-dijo Buttercup-la ultima vez que dijiste eso tenias una cita con Kaurutse-

-hoy viene a almorzar,-dijo Brute mirando a su hermana mayor de manera picara

La morena, se acerco a una mesa y se puso a envolver un obsequio pequeño, con una envoltura negra metalizada y le coloco una moña verde-pues si, hoy viene Kaurutse a almorzar y se quedara por un largo rato-dijo ella aun sonriente

Las 2 mellizas llevaban puesto unos jeans negros y unas musculosas verdes con unas vans verdes, y los dos chicos llevaban unos pantalones azules y unas camisetas verdes

-amm…no que después vendrían tus amigos a estudiar?-

-pues sí, por eso necesito los libros de:

Biología

Física

Idioma español

Matemáticas

Geografía

Historia

Aghh odio estudiar, porque tenían que ponernos tantos examenes!-dijo la chica frustrada sacando muchos libros muy gruesos

-por que ustedes tienen exámenes, nosotros no tenemos ninguno-dijo Shou extrañado

-sucede que como estuvimos de viaje tenemos que hacer los exámenes de las materias de segundo para que se aseguren que estudiamos- (están en tercero de ciclo básico)

-jajjajajaaja pobres desgraciados-dijeron las mellizas a coro

-basta-dijo la chica un poco molesta, tocaron al timbre ella se volvió a mirar al espejo, tomo el regalo y se encamino hacia la puerta, su madre había abierto haciendo pasar a los 3 chicos, la mujer se fue a la cocina, todos se saludaron, Kaoru y Kaurutse se apartaron un poco, se dieron un dulce beso, que los otros observaron atentamente, luego de eso decidieron "dejarlos solos" ósea que se iban a esconder para espiarlos, las chicas querían saber cómo actuar frente a ciertas personitas y los chicos querían saber cómo actuar frente a ciertas muchachitas

-Feliz aniversario-dijo Kaurutse entregándole el obsequio a la chica

-Feliz aniversario-dijo Kaoru, recibiendo el obsequio y entregándole otro a el

Ambos abrieron los obsequios, Kaurutse había recibido una pulsera de cuero negra con tachas en plata, le había encantado, Kaoru había recibido una pulsera de hilos negros, (de esos hilos gruesos) con unas esferitas en plata, le encantaba

-Es genial-dijo el chico

-Me encanta-dijo la chica

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo, se estaban acercando para darse un beso, los demás miraban aun escondidos la tierna escena, parecía sacada de una peli romántica, todo iba bien se estaban acercando, a punto de besarse cuando

Fralala Fralala

Trit Trit

Los dos se separaron de golpe y contestaron el celular

-Momoko, que pasa?-

-hola Kao, tengo un problemilla, no creo que pueda ir a tu casa 2:30, mis papas tienen que salir, y si no me voy antes tendré que ir con ellos-

-amm ya veo, aguarda-

_**La chica fue y hablo con su madre, regreso con él celular en la mano, ya había cortado, mientras tanto con el chico**_

-Momokato, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Hola Kau, este, avísale a Kaoru, que quizás no vaya-

-por qué?-

-mis padres tienen que salir o algo así-

-amm espera un segundo- se quitó el celular del oído y le dijo a su novia-Momokato no viene-

-por qué?-

-dice que los padres tienen que salir o algo así, no me dijo mucho-

-dile, que venga igual, que venga con momo, que vendrá más temprano-

-ok-el chico volvió a hablar por su celular-dice que vengas más temprano, junto con momo-

-ok, chao- ambos cortaron

-Bien, ahora sí, en que estábamos?-pregunto el moreno acercándose a su novia, rozaron sus labios levemente cuando

Ririti Ririti

Lararara

Ambos volvieron a contestar

-Miyakino, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el moreno un poco fastidiado

-nada, que si podría ir un poco más temprano, pregúntale tu a Kao, que si tu estas fastidiado ella me asesinara-

-Jajajaja, eres un cobarde-

-solo pregúntale-

-okey, okey-saco el celular de su oído y volvió a decirle a su novia-Miyakino, dice si puede venir más temprano, que le da miedo preguntarte, porque cree que lo asesinaras-

-jajaja, dile que se deje de babosadas y que si, que venga más temprano-

-ok-volvió a hablar por su teléfono-dice que si-

-genial, nos vemos luego-

-sip-

_**Mientras tanto….**_

-Hola Kaoru, no te molestara demasiado si voy más temprano, mi abuelita tiene que ir al médico, y si no tendría que acompañarla-

-no hay problema Miyako, ven más temprano, a fin de cuentas, todos vienen a almorzar, al parecer los amigos de mis queridas hermanas vienen a almorzar-

-jajaja, como en los viejos tiempos-

-exacto-

-chao-ambas cortaron

-Bien, volviendo a lo que estábamos-dijo la chica acercándose a el cuando

-jijijiji-escucharon unas pequeñas risas

-aaawww-cuando se estaban acercando

-Shhh!-

-y ahora qué?-dicen dándose vuelta hacia los lugares de donde provenían las risas

-Agh, no importa, ven vamos-dijo la chica caminando hacia las escaleras

-te sigo- ambos subieron las escaleras, y se encerraron dentro de la habitación de Kaoru, no sin antes decirle a la madre de Kaoru que iban a adelantar un poco lo que tenían que estudiar

Los 4 chicos de 15 años, seguidos de sus amigos de la misma edad que acababan de llegar estaban en el living muy aburridos cuando

-oigan que podemos hacer?-pregunto Berseck-porque ósea con sus hermanos arriba encerrados estudiando, a quien le vamos a hacer bromas

-mmm…que tal si vamos a espiarlos y les hacemos una buena broma?-pregunto Bard

-si!-respondió el resto, todos subieron las escaleras se encaminaron a la habitación de Kaoru, donde se encontraba ella y Kaurutse, abrieron levemente la puerta y esperaban encontrarse con ellos dos leyendo libros y mas libros, pero en cambio…

-Linda manera de estudiar, pasan los conocimientos por contacto labial o que?-pregunto Butch a manera de burla

-¡Que diablos!-dijeron los dos morenos

-Holitas hermanitos, si se acuerdan de nuestros amigos verdad?-pregunto Buttercup

-si, Berseck, Blossom, Bubbles, Brat, Boomer, Buddy, Brick y Brownie, ahora nos gustaria mucho saber ¿¡Que diablos hacen ustedes aqui!?-dijo Kaoru

-Pues vinimos a pedirles ayuda con unas dudas que teniamos sobre matematicas-

-Ja, si claro y nosotros volamos-dijo Kaurutse, puesto que tanto sus hermanos como las hermanas de Kaoru, jamás estudiaban, y mucho menos si estaban con todos sus amigos

-Bueno, no veníamos a eso-

-eso ya los sabemos-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-pero ustedes no deberían estar estudiando envés de estarse besando?-pregunto Bard

-Si, pero a ustedes no tendría que importarles, puesto, que si no estudiamos somos nosotros los perjudicados no ustedes-dijo Kaurutse

-si, pero, si llegan a reprobar los exámenes los van a matar-dijo Brute

-si, pero aunque estudiemos todo el dia vamos a reprobar de todas formas-dijo Kaoru algo frustrada

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no entiendo nada!-

-besándose no van a entender, además no puede ser tan dificil-

-ya sabemos que besándonos no vamos a entender, pero ustedes no leyeron ninguno de estos libros!-dijo Kaoru

-agh, ósea que tan difícil puede ser, son libros para…-

Ring Ring Ring Ring

-ya llegaron-dijo kaoru, ambos adolescentes se pararon y bajaron las escaleras seguidos de los demás, allí abajo acababan de entrar sus 4 amigos Momoko, Momokato, Miyako y Miyakino, la puerta se las había abierto la señora Matsubara, que se fue a cocinar, los 4 adolescentes se acercan a los dos morenos mayores, saludaron al resto de manera normal

-Feliz aniversario-dijo Miyako, muy alegre

-Gracias-dijeron los 2 morenos

-no puedo creer, que ya vayan 3 años es mucho tiempo!-dijo Miyakino

-ay no es tanto-dijeron ellos algo sonrojados

-claro que si! Nos van a decir que 3 años es poco-dijo Momoko

-bueno, no, pero-dijeron los morenos

-pero nada, 3 años es mucho tiempo, llevan mucho tiempo juntos!-dijo Momokato

Ambos adolescentes sonrieron levemente

-Miren, estuvimos revisando, y encontramos algunas fotos, tengan, no es mucho, pero esperamos que les agrade, es de parte de los 4, Feliz aniversario chicos-dijo Momoko

-no tenia que molestarse-dijeron los dos recibiendo el obsequio

-si teniamos-dijeron los cuatro

Ambos sonrieron, dentro había muchas fotos, desde que ellos eran pequeños hasta ahora, ellos dos solos, con sus amigos, con su familia

-y ¿les gusta?-pregunto Miyako

-me encanta-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-genial, y estuvieron "estudiando"-dijo Momokato haciendo señas con sus dedos

-No nada de eso, como creen, con todos ellos aquí, que nos siguen para todos lados, que nos espían, que se burlan, y que molestan, eso no sucedería-dijo Kaurutse a lo que Kaoru asentia

-aunque descubrimos que tienen una manera muy particular de estudiar-dijo bard

-tu cállate-dijeron los dos ojiverdes mirando al chico

-me callo si quiero-

-¿lo que?-preguntaron los ojiverdes mirando al chico de una manera muy intimidante

-por eso digo que me callo-

-eso pensé-dijeron los dos

-okey, ahora, si mis oídos no me engañan, ellos dijeron feliz aniversario-

-sip-respondieron los 6

-no les dijeron nada?-pregunto Momokato

-nop-

-decirnos de que?-pregunto Dai

-que hoy hace 3 años de que Kaoru y Kaurutse son novios-dijo Miyako, mientras los mencionados se sonrojaban levemente

-¿¡en serio?!-

-pues si-dijeron ellos dos

-llevan mucho tiempo de novios-

-bastante-dijeron ellos dos

-que lindo llevan mucho tiempo juntos!-dijo Blossom con ojitos de corazón

Ambos azabaches se sonrojaron

-bueno, tendríamos que estudiar-dijo Kaoru

-si-dijeron los otros 5

-espero, que si estudien de manera normal, no?-dijeron Butch y Buttercup

-ya cierren el pico!-dijeron los dos azabaches mirando a los anteriores

-|qué carácter|-susurraron los amigos de Kaoru y Kaurutse

-¿algún problema?-preguntaron estos

-no ninguno-dijeron Momokato, Momoko, Miyako, Miyakino

-eso pensé-dijeron ambos, y se fueron seguidos de sus amigos a estudiar, al rato bajaron a almorzar

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, si, lo sé, muy corto, pero haciendo capítulos cortos conseguiré actualizar más rápido, ¡Kisses y nos leemos luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

* * *

-eso pensé-dijeron ambos, y se fueron seguidos de sus amigos a estudiar, al rato bajaron a almorzar

_**Muchas, pero muchas horas después…..**_

-chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos, no armen demasiado lio-dijo la señora Matsubara

-claro que no, no se preocupe-dijeron todos

-adiós-se despidieron el señor y la señora Matsubara y se fueron

estaban todos sentados viendo una película, Ada y Dai estaban uno arlado del otro, Shou, Gala, Ken y Kuriko estaban sobre unos Puff de esos redondos que van el en suelo, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Berseck, Brat, Brute, Bard, Buddy y Brownie estaban distribuidos entre sillones y Momoko, Momokato, Miyako, Miyakino, Kaoru y Kaurutse, estaban sentados en el piso, las chicas apoyadas cada una en las espaldas de sus respectivos novios y los chicos abrazando a las chicas por la cintura y apoyados contra diferentes sillones

-saben, me gustaría poder hacer algo como cuando éramos más chicos-dijo Buttercup

¿Cómo que?-pregunto Momoko

-pues, emm…nose, ¿jugar verdad o reto?-pregunto Butch-como en los viejos tiempos-

-|como en los viejos tiempos|-susurraron Kaoru y Kaurutse-de acuerdo, nosotros jugamos-dijo Kaurutse

-y nosotros-dijeron los demás

-genial, primero, el pacto, prometan, que nada de lo que se diga y suceda hoy aquí, jamas se lo contaran a nadie y que se puede preguntar y o retar a cualquier cosa, ustedes no eligen el que pregunta o reta decide si va a preguntar o retar, todo debe ser respondido o cumplido, ¿Prometido?-dijo Momoko

-prometido-dijeron todos

-bien, ¿Quién empieza?-pregunto Miyako-recuerden que se pregunta por ronda-

-yo-dijo Brute-bueno, pues, Butter y yo vimos a Kaoru, y Butch y Bard vieron a Kaurutse, fumando-todos, menos los amigos de los dos mayores mencionados abrieron los ojos como platos-y queríamos saber si ¿ustedes también fuman?-finalizo, dirigiéndose a los pelirrojos y a los rubios de 16

-si-contestaron ellos

-¿ustedes saben que eso esta mal? ¿Qué les hace daño?-pregunto Gala

-claro que sabemos,-dijo Kaurutse, con tono algo arrepentido

-y entonces ¿por que fuman?-pregunto Shou

-nos quita el estrés, los nervios, por distintos motivos-dijo Kaoru

-¿Cuánto fuman cada uno por día?-pregunto Ada

-3 como mucho 4-dijeron los rubios

-3 o 4 como mucho 4 y medio-dijeron los pelirrojos

- veces 6-dijeron los morenos

-¿consumen alguna otra cosa? ¿Drogas Alcohol?-pregunto Dai

-si-dijeron los seis

-¿Qué consumen?-pregunto Brute

-Marihuana y Alcohol-dijeron ellos, sin mirarlos a los ojos, podían notarlos algo arrepentidos

-¿Cuánto consumen de marihuana?-pregunto Bard

- 2 como mucho 3 a la semana-dijeron los rubios

-3 como mucho 4 a la semana-dijeron los pelirrojos

- 3 y aveces 4 a la semana-dijeron los morenos

-¿y de alcohol?-pregunto Butch

-hasta la ebriedad-dijeron ellos

-¿Cuándo consumen alcohol?-pregunto Kuriko

-en fiestas, o cuando nos juntamos con muchos amigos-dijeron ellos aun sin mirarlos a los ojos, tenían la vista clavada en el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante que pudiera existir

-¿Desde cuando consumen todo eso?-pregunto Brute

-Alcohol desde los 14, cigarros desde los 14 y marihuana desde los 15-dijeron los seis, con tono arrepentido y sin levantar la mirada

-hay que decirles a nuestros padres ¿saben?-pregunto Ken

-no-dijeron los seis mirándolos a los ojos por primera vez en toda esta charla-les contaremos nosotros, pero no aun, nosotros veremos la manera para no lastimarlos-

-de acuerdo-dijeron los demás

-bien, continuemos preguntando, me toca preguntar a mi-dijo Bard-emm….¿a que se referían cuando les preguntaron si habían "estudiado"?-

-…..-

-contesten-dijo Bard-puede contestar, cualquiera de ustedes seis-

-…-

-emmm….nos referíamos a si ellos habían tenido emmm…-dijo Momokato

-ósea ya saben, si habían tenido emm….-dijo Momoko

-¿tenido que?-dijo Bubbles que no entendía nada

-ay tienen que saber, ósea, si ellos tuvieron emm…-dijo Miyako

-vamos no nos digan que no entienden-dijo Miyakino

-es que no entendemos-dijo Boomer

-Relaciones, ¿si?-dijo Kaoru

-ellos se referían a si habíamos tenido relaciones-dijo Kaurutse

-aaaa-dijeron todos comprendiendo cuando enseguida Shou pregunto-¿ósea que ya han tenido relaciones antes?-

-esa no era la pregunta-dijeron los seis a la vez

-pero…-comenzó a decir Shou cuando los seis adolescentes lo volvieron a interrumpir

-no era la pregunta y punto, continuemos con el juego-dijeron los 6

.bien, voy yo,-dijo Butch-y voy a hacer la pregunta que todos queremos saber ¿ustedes seis aún son vírgenes?-

-no-dijeron los seis

-sigo yo-dijo Buttercup-¿con quien perdieron su virginidad?-

-Momokato-dijo la pelirroja

-Momoko-dijo el pelirrojo

-Miyako-dijo el rubio

-Miyakino-dijo la rubia

-Kaoru-dijo el moreno

-Kaurutse-dijo la morena

-sigo yo-dijo Kuriko-¿a que edad perdieron su virginidad?-

-14 casi 15-dijeron los morenos

-15-dijeron los pelirrojos y los rubios

-me toca-dijo Ken-ustedes dijeron que siguen siendo los mismos de antes, pero ahora yo almenos me estoy dando cuenta que cambiaron y mucho ¿podemos seguir confiando de la misma manera que antes en ustedes?-

-claro que pueden confiar en nosotros, eso jamas lo duden-dijo Momokato

-y bueno, si cambiamos, pero es que crecimos, y el entorno, amistades, intereses, curiosidades, nos hicieron ser de esta forma, pero seguimos siendo de cierta manera, los mismos 6 niños asustadizos, pero valientes a la forma de enfrentar las cosas, que ustedes conocieron hace mucho tiempo-

Todos sonrieron

-voy yo-dijo Gala-¿Cuántos pircings tienen?-

-5, uno en la nariz, uno en la lengua y tres en mi oreja derecha-

-5, uno en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior, 2 en la ceja derecha y 2 en la oreja derecha-

-voy yo-dijo Shou-tengo que preguntar esto, si Kaurutse tiene un pircing en el labio, y es un arito y Kaoru tiene uno en la lengua que es una libélula, ¿nunca les paso que se estuvieran dando un beso y se quedaran enganchados?-

-jajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajjajajajaja-se rieron los morenos

-¿Qué, es una pregunta muy estúpida?-

-si algo, pero lo mas comico es que si nos paso-dijeron los morenos aun riendo

-¿en serio? ¿Como?-

-pues, nos estábamos besando y cuando nos vamos a separar se engancho esta punta de la libélula-dijo la chica señalando

-y esta parte del aro-dijo el chico señalando-y pues nos pusimos a cinchar para tratar de separarnos y después logramos separarnos fue muy gracioso-finalizo el chico riendo nuevamente junto a la chica al recordarlo

-¿es normal que eso suceda?-pregunto Shou

-creo que no, pero como nosotros somos unos brutos y estúpidos, nos pasó-

Todos rieron

-bien, voy yo-dijo Ada-¿Cuántos tatuajes tienen?-

-3 cada uno-

-nos los mostrarían?-dijo Buddy

-después, es mucho trabajo-

-voy yo-dijo Dai-los reto a mostrarnos sus tatuajes-

-ok-dijeron los dos, Kaurutse levanto su pantalón en la pierna derecha y mostro su tatuaje una estrella y un diamante, Kaoru se dio la vuelta y se levanto un poco la blusa y mostro un tatuaje idéntico al de Kaurutse, después, ella mostro su muñeca derecha y mostro un tatuaje que decía: Kaurutse + Kaoru, y el chico mostro su muñeca izquierda, mostrando un tatuaje igual al de ella, pero primero estaba el nombre de la chica y luego el suyo, luego ambos mostraron su cuello, en el lado derecho ambos tenían una especie de ojo egipcio

-cool-dijeron estos

-me toca-dijo Blossom-¿Cómo se hicieron novios tu y Miyakino?-pregunto a la rubia

-comenzamos a salir, y en una de nuestras citas nos besamos, y seguimos saliendo, y bueno nos hicimos novios, nada muy extravagante-

-voy yo-dijo Brat-¿Cómo se hicieron novios ustedes dos?-pregunto a los pelirrojos

-pues, tuvimos influencias muy grandes, siendo los únicos que aun no eran novios, y bueno, una vez ellos, planearon una cita triple, y luego desaparecieron, y quedamos nosotros solos, y bueno, el se me confesó, yo le correspondí, y aquí estamos-

-voy yo-dijo Boomer-¿Quiénes fueron novios primero?-

-Kaoru y Kaurutse-dijeron los 4 sin dejar hablar a los morenos

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios?-pregunto Bubbles interesada

-pues…-dijo la ojijade cuando la rubia la interrumpió

-¿podemos contar nosotros?-

-claro, pero nosotros contaremos lo que ustedes no saben ¿ok?-dijo la morena

-ok-dijo la rubia y comenzó

_**Flash Back**_

_**Estaban en la parte baja de las gradas un grupo de 4 amigos unos rubios y unos pelirrojos, observaban atentamente el partido de futbol que tenían sus dos amigos morenos, llevaban 4 horas jugando, y habían tomado un descanso de 15 minutos a las dos horas**_

_**-Wow, ¿Cómo pueden jugar tanto rato?-pregunto la rubia**_

_**-no tengo idea, yo me muero, pero ellos tienen un espíritu competitivo tiene sentido, además van empatados 3 a 3-dijo el pelirrojo**_

_**-Momokato tiene razón, ellos siempre fueron competitivos y wow, estarán bien, no creo que jugar 4 horas y media les haya hecho bien-dijo el rubio viendo al igual que sus amigos, cuando los dos morenos cayeron, rodaron juntos, terminando uno encima del otro, sin darse cuenta de su posición tan comprometedora**_

_**-Yo creo que si les hizo bien-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro**_

_**Los dos chicos se miraron, para que el pelirrojo gritara-Buena Kaurutse!- y el rubio lo secundara-Kaurutse Ganador!-**_

_**-Awwww! Que dulces, Kaoru, tranquila!-dijo la rubia con ojitos de corazón y la pelirroja la secundo con-Ya tenemos boda , Kaoru no te lo tragues!-**_

_**Ambos morenos se separaron, se levantaron del suelo, se dijeron unas cosas que el resto no llego a oír y caminaron hacia ellos, con sus jeans, llenos de tierra, los converse, estaban cubiertos de polvo, la musculosa de la chica tenia varias manchas de tierra y polvo, además de un poco de pasto y la camiseta del chico estaba en las mismas condiciones que la musculosa de ella, el venia abrazándola por la cintura y ella apoyada contra el**_

_**-Hola Tortolitos!-exclamaron los pelirrojos, ambos morenos los miraron con una cara burlona, y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros**_

_**-y, ¿es oficial?-preguntaron los rubios**_

_**-sip, es oficial-**_

_**-Aaaawwwww! Que alegría!-dijeron las dos chicas**_

_**-felicidades-dijeron los chicos**_

_**-gracias-dijeron ellos, aun con su leve sonrojo presente**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-y eso fue lo que nosotros sabemos-dijo la rubia

-bueno, los que sucedió mientras ustedes miraban, fue…-dijo la morena

_**Flash Back**_

_**Estaban jugando los dos morenos, desde hacia 4 horas, sus 4 amigos estaban sentados en la parte baja de las gradas, charlando y viendo el partido, en una jugada, Kaurutse le robó el balón a Kaoru, la cual corrió, tras el, en juego de pies de ambos para, obtener el balón, se enredaron, cayeron y rodaron un poco por el suelo, y quedaron uno encima del otro, más precisamente, Kaurutse encima de Kaoru, el chico apoyo una rodilla, en el césped, así no le hacia peso encima a la chica**_

_**-Amm…yo eh este lo siento-dijo Kaurutse, mirando atentamente los ojos Jade de la chica, si que eran hermosos **_

_**-eh, si yo emm…también-dijo Kaoru, mirando directamente al chico, y sus ojos esmeralda, que la hipnotizaban a cada rato**_

_**Inconsientemente se fueron acercando, poco a poco, hasta que unieron sus labios en un roce, que enseguida paso a ser un beso, Kaoru enrosco su brazos en el cuello de Kaurutse, y este le tomo la cintura levantándola un poco del suelo**_

_**-Buena Kaurutse!-grito su amigo pelirrojo, -Kaurutse Ganador!-grito su amigo rubio, escucharon tambien un-Awww! Que Dulces, Kaoru tranquila-de parte de su amiga rubia y un-Ya tenemos boda, Kaoru no te lo tragues!-de parte de la pelirroja**_

_**Ambos se separaron por falta del aire, Kaurutse se paro y ayudo a pararse a la chica**_

_**-Oye, Kaoru, este, quería decirte, que tu me gustas, me gustas mucho-dijo sonrojado, y la chica le sonrió, también sonrojada entonces el continuo-y me preguntaba si tu ¿quieres ser mi novia?-**_

_**-si, si quiero Kaurutse-ambos se sonrieron, aun sonrojados y comenzaron a caminar ella iba apoyada contra él y ella iba abrazando por la cintura, siguieron caminando hacia sus amigos, con sus jeans, llenos de tierra, los converse, estaban cubiertos de polvo, la musculosa de la chica tenia varias manchas de tierra y polvo, además de un poco de pasto y la camiseta del chico estaba en las mismas condiciones que la musculosa de ella**_

_**-Hola Tortolitos!-exclamaron los pelirrojos, ambos morenos los miraron con una cara burlona, y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros**_

_**-y, ¿es oficial?-preguntaron los rubios**_

_**-sip, es oficial-**_

_**-Aaaawwwww! Que alegría!-dijeron las dos chicas**_

_**-felicidades-dijeron los chicos**_

_**-gracias-dijeron ellos, aun con su leve sonrojo presente**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijeron los morenos

-jajajajaajajajajajaj-rieron todos

-¿ósea que se hicieron novios, por caerse en un partido de futbol, súper largo uno contra uno?-pregunto Brute riendo

-si-dijeron los dos morenos riendo

-que locura-dijo Berseck-tengo que pedir esto, y como es mi turno, reto a Kaoru y Kaurutse a darse un beso apasionado-

-¿en serio?-preguntaron los morenos

-si-dijo Berseck

-¿segura que quieres eso?-volvieron a decir los morenos

-si, y recuerden, que tiene que ser un beso muy apasionado, largo, adelante-

-miren, que sus besos apasionados, son con lengua, y mucha-advirtieron los pelirrojos

-no importa, adelante, cumplan el reto-

-bien-los morenos se acercaron, unieron su labios en un roce, que enseguida paso a ser un beso, en el que se notaba, como los labios de ambos se movían, se separaron un poco y se dejaron ver las puntas de las lenguas de ambos que estaban jugando una con la otra, volvieron a pegar su labios, moviéndolos, con mucha velocidad, de vez en cuando se dejaban ver las puntas de la lengua de alguno, se separaron por falta de aire

-wow,-dijo Berseck-si que es un beso apasionado-

-bueno, voy yo-dijo Brick-reto a ustedes seis a hacer el reto de la canela-

-¿Por qué todos los retos son para nosotros?-dijeron los seis lamentándose

-nose, ahora, hay que hacer el reto-dijo Brick, y enseguida vinieron Dai y Ada, con un tarro con canela y unas cucharas, los seis chicos de dieciséis, tomaron una cuchara, la llenaron de canela y se la pusieron en la boca, no paso ni un minuto que los seis ya estaban escupiendo toda la canela y tosiendo mucho

-no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto-dijo Momoko

-ni yo-dijo Momokato-¿oigan, están bien?-

-eso creo-dijo Miyakino

-si, creo-dijo Kaurutse

-Si, eso creo-dijo Kaoru

-Creo que si pero jamás volveré a hacer esto-dijo Miyako

-jajajajajajaajajaja, deberían haberse visto-reían los demás

-voy yo-dijo Boomer-ya que la canela es muy seca, los reto a los seis a beberse todo el jugo de limón que puedan, recién exprimido-

-oh rayos!-dijeron los seis, enseguida volvieron Dai y Ada con varias jarras de jugo de limón recién exprimido, les dieron una a cada uno y un vaso, los seis empezaron a beber, como al cuarto vaso, los pelirrojos dejaron de beber, les siguieron los rubios en su sexto, casi séptimo vaso y los morenos en su noveno vaso

-Dagh, odio el acido, nadie tiene un dulce?-pidieron los pelirrojos

-mmm….no me desagrado tanto, pero fue mucho-dijeron los rubios

-ay vamos, no es para tanto, solo es algo acido-dijeron los morenos

-ammm….no los hirió tanto, nosotros tenemos el reto perfecto-dijeron Buddy y Brownie

-¿Qué es?-dijeron los 6 chicos

-el del hielo con sal-

-que no puedo, como voy a jugar Básquetbol!-

-no puedo jugare Hockey-

-como, no podemos, seremos porristas!-

-vamos, utilicen la mano que usen menos, no es para tanto-dijo Kaurutse

-ya no se esponjen y déjense de dramitas, no sean princesas-dijo Kaoru

-ya que, trae el hielo y la sal-

Enseguida vinieron Dai y Ada, él les puso sal en una de sus manos y Ada les fue poniendo un hielo, ellos cerraron la mano, paso medio minuto que Miyako soltó, luego Medio más y Momoko soltó el hielo, luego medio más, casi 40 segundos y el pelirrojo y el rubio soltaron y un segundo después soltaron los morenos

-Jajajaja, debieron verse-dijeron los demás

-bueno, quiero preguntar-dijo Ada-si les propusiera una edad para tener hijos ¿cual seria?-

-emm…creo que entre 21 y 30 años ¿no?-dijo Kaoru

-si, entre esas edades-dijo Kaurutse

-las mismas-dijeron los otros 4

-me toca-dijo Dai-vamos a subir el tono-

-¿vamos, no estaba subido de tono ya?-pregunto la morena

-no, vamos a subirlo mas-dijo Dai-si Kaurutse te llamara a las 3:00 am para decirte algo como, te paso a buscar, nos vamos a un hotel, quiero hacerlo ahora, ¿le harías caso?-

-ammm….nose, creo que si-dijo Kaoru algo apenada por la pregunta

-que fácil te manipulan-dijo Dai

-cállate, que yo se bien que si cierta persona te dijera cualquier estupidez tu lo harías, quizás me allá ido por mucho tiempo, pero no soy tonta, deberías tomar clases para disimular-

-…..-

Todos rieron menos Dai

-voy yo-dijo Kaoru-Buttercup, descríbeme al chico de tus sueños-

-pues, tiene que ser fuerte, divertido, tiene que serme fiel, no puede mentirme, me gusta que pueda competir conmigo, emm…que me quiera como soy, alto, deportista, ósea, no pido mucho-

-interesante-

-bien, voy yo-dijo Kaurutse-Butch, decribe a tu chica perfecta-

-emmm…tiene que poder competir conmigo, serme fiel, no mentirme, divertida, fuerte, deportista, que me acepte, alta, moderna, que no sea de ese tipo como que si se les quiebra una uña mueren-

-bien-

-voy yo,-dijo Momoko-Brute tu chico perfecto?-

-pues, muy parecido al de Buttercup, aunque no tanto para los deportes y mas para la música-

-bien-

-me toca-dijo Momokato-Bard, la chica de tus sueños?-

-parecida a la de Butch, pero mas tirando a la música, y menos a los deportes-

-bien-

-si, ya me toca,-dijo Miyako emocionada-Ada, cita de tus sueños?-

-emm….pues, tendría que ser un lugar bonito, invitarme a comer algo, algo divertido, agradable, y el chico tendría que caerme bien-

-correcto-dijo Miyako, de manera media misteriosa

-me toca!-dijo Miyakino-bueno, Dai, en una situación hipotética, a donde llevarías a tu novia en una cita?-

-pues, a comer algo en un buen lugar, creo-

-bueno, me toca de nuevo-dijo Brute-¿Por qué ustedes tienen acento español?-

-….-

-¿y bien?-

-Agh-suspiraron los seis, para que Kaurutse continuara a decir-pues, verán, nosotros nacimos en España, osea, que somos españoles, y vivimos mucho tiempo alla, entonces, es como que el acento jamás se nos fue, supongo que como siempre hablamos asi, que ya es normal, para nosotros-

-bueno, voy yo, todos en el instituto dicen que ustedes, osea ustedes y toda la clase de tercero, tienen como grupos, tipo los góticos, los turros, los chetos, o algo así ¿que quiere decir eso?-pregunto Brute

-verán, se diferencia por música, ropa, igual, ninguno es 100% de un grupo, tipo los turros, escuchan también otras músicas que no sean cumbia-explico Momoko

-¿ustedes a que grupo pertenecen?-pregunto Bard

-Turros-dijeron los seis a la vez

-quiero pregunta, no se ofendan, pero, ¿Por qué ustedes escriben a forma de espejo?-pregunto Buttercup

-porque son Disléxicos-

-Dis ¿que?-

-Disléxicos, nosotros escribimos a forma de espejo desde pequeños, es un problema del cerebro, que provoca que nosotros escribamos de forma de espejo, puede traer problemas al leer, al aprender, y obviamente al escribir-dijo Kaoru

-¿es por eso que no entienden sus libros?-

-algo así, tardamos más tiempo en leer, pero si entendemos lo que dice, solo que tenemos que leer y dar vuelta las palabras o leer con un espejo, como ustedes con lo que nosotros escribimos, pero el hecho de que entendamos poco y nada de nuestros libros es cosa normal-

-aaa ok, y nunca probaron escribir al derecho-

-sí, pero para nosotros lo que ustedes llaman escribir al derecho es escribir al revés, nosotros leemos lo que escribimos con mucha facilidad, y para nosotros está bien así, pero, no lo está, incluso al hablar, a veces tardamos más tiempo, porque tenemos que pensar bien-

-incluso hubo un momento, cuando ellos eran chicos, que nosotros recién nos estábamos empezando a tener que valernos por nosotros mismo a eso de l años, que ellos se hablaban como escriben, al menos entre ellos, con nosotros trataban de hablar como hablamos ahora-dijo Miyako

-aún podemos hacerlo-dijeron los morenos

-¿enserio?-

-aja-

-que copado-

-da igual-

-y si ustedes robaban, de pequeños, ¿nunca los atraparon?-

-claro que nos atraparon, es más, una vez tuvimos que ir a la correccional de menores-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, y fue raro-

-¿por?-

-pues, nosotros teníamos 8 años, y tipo ahí había gurises de cómo 14 años, pero, nuestra costumbre de enfrentarnos a las cosas, cuando se quisieron aprovechar de nosotros porque éramos más pequeños, los vencimos muy fácilmente, y nos volvimos muy respetados-

-no les creo-

-pregúntenle a la señorita Keane, que iba a vernos todos los días, y que veía que ellos nos tenían mucho respeto-

-le vamos a preguntar-dijeron ellos desconfiando

-pregúntenle-

Pasaron las horas, siguieron charlando hasta que….

-y ¿Quién era esa tal Stefani?-pregunto Shou

-una chica, que se cree que Kaurutse va a terminar conmigo y se va a poner de novio con ella, es una idiota-

-no te enojes, yo la odio, esta loca, es una acosadora-

-mmm….ok te creo-

-y ¿Quién era ese tal Zed?-

-un imbécil que se cree que Kaoru terminara conmigo y saldrá con el-

-no te molestes, es un idiota, es realmente muy molesto-

-mmm….ok te creo-

-olvidamos mencionar, que la palabra celosos, a ellos les queda corta-dijo Miyakino riendo

-aaaa, ok-dijeron los demás comprendiendo

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, si, lo sé, muy corto, pero haciendo capítulos cortos conseguiré actualizar más rápido, ¡Kisses y nos leemos luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

*sonidos u acciones hechos por los personajes*

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

* * *

_**El miércoles…**_

-¡Adiós mamá!-dijeron las 3 adolescentes y los 2 adolescentes

-¡Adiós cuídense!-

Todos se fueron, y se encontraron enseguida con varios de sus amigos

-¡Kao!-gritaron dos voces muy conocidas

-¡Momo! ¡Miya!-saludo la morena a sus dos amigas, que venían acompañadas de Kuriko, Buddy, Bubbles, Berseck y Blossom

Las tres se saludaron, siguieron caminando hacia el instituto, cuando faltaban solo una cuadra, las tres chicas de 16 se detuvieron, se estiraron las medias de manera que le quedaran pasando las rodillas, y se subieron la pollera, de manera que les quedo muy corta, (raro xP)

-hasta donde se van a subir la pollera, les va a quedar de top-dijo Brute

-Ay claro que no-dijeron las tres quitándose el buzo que tenían quedando solo con la camiseta del uniforme, que a decir verdad les quedaba bastante ajustadita

_Pensamiento de Dai: Hermanita, cuando fue que tú y tus amigas cambiaron tanto, mírense, si te das cuenta, tienen la pollera realmente corta, y se les levanta aún más con los cuerpos que tienen, y las camisetas, sí que les quedan marcadas, no las culpo, se nota que tienen un cuerpo muy desarrollado, pero ¿no creen que se están pasando al vestirse así?_

Las tres chicas ignoraron los comentarios como el de Brute y siguieron su camino al instituto junto con el resto

_**Mientras tanto con el otro grupo…**_

-¡Kau!-

-¡Mo! ¡Mi!-los tres chicos se saludaron y siguieron su camino acompañados de los que no estaban con los otros xP (Ada, Gala, Ken, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Bard, Brownie, Brat)

Estaban caminando, y cuando faltaban alrededor de una cuadra, los tres chicos de 16 se detuvieron, se quitaron los buzos quedando con la camiseta blanca del uniforme, y se bajaron un poco los pantalones tipo para que les quedaran más abajo como se usan ahora

_Pensamiento de Ada: Ay como han cambiado, hermanito, ¿desde cuándo usas tu ropa así? ¿Y tus amigos? Se visten de manera tan diferente, se nota que su cuerpo está muy desarrollado no creen que quizás se están pasando no pensaran en eso jamás ¿no?_

Siguieron su camino al instituto junto al resto

_**En el instituto…**_

Las tres chicas de 16 se fueron directo a sus casilleros, no pasaron ni 5 minutos y llegaron los otros, que los tres de 16 se fueron directo a sus casilleros, dejaron sus mochilas y cosas, y fueron a buscar a ciertas muchachitas

-Hola-dijo el moreno cerrando el casillero de su novia, la cual estaba agregando unas cosas a el y ya lo iba a cerrar

-Hola-dijo ella sonriendo

Se acercaron y se dieron un beso en los labios, no duro mucho, podía pasar algún adscripto (personas que monitorean y cuidan de los alumnos de los diferentes grupos) y verlos, no importaba si era Fernando, el adscripto de 3ero, pero de otro grado, quizás tenían algún problema

Se juntaron todos devuelta, y aparecieron varios de tercero, y algunas de segundo enseguida saludaron a todos, pero llamo mucho la atención la forma en la que hablaban con los de tercero

-Hola Putitas-dijeron las recién llegadas

-Hola Zorritas-respondieron la pelirroja, la morena y la rubia

-Hola Tarados-saludaron los recién llegados

-Hola estúpidos-saludaron el pelirrojo, el moreno y el rubio

-hoy hay foto, se acuerdan-

-¡ay dios Miko, tienes razón!-dijo Kaoru (si, Miko Shirogane, es su amiga, raro XP)

-tenemos que pedirle la hora libre a Fernando-dijo Miyako

-¡sí! Tenemos que vernos súper sexys- dijo Robin

-¡O sí aja o sí o sí aja!-cantaron las chicas alegres

Los 5 chicos (si 5, saquen la cuenta, 1 por cada chica de tercero) suspiraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo-chicas-

-cállate, que si no me uniré a la pasarela de tú cumpleaños-dijeron todas, cada una a su novio

-si tú haces eso, yo me uniré a la ensuciada que te harán en tú cumpleaños-dijeron todos, cada uno a su novia

-si tú haces eso yo te voy a castrar-

Los 5 chicos cruzaron sus brazos frente a…. eso, y dieron un paso hacia atrás

-bien, como decíamos, hay que pedirle la hora a Fernando-dijo Miyako

En eso pasa Fernando, el adscripto de tercer año, todos los de esa clase se le acercaron y le empezaron a decir cumplidos

-bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-¿nos das la hora libre?-

-bien, les dare la hora libre-

-genial Fernando eres el mejor-dijeron todos y varios seguían haciéndole cumplidos, hasta que dejaron que él se fuera, en eso sono el timbre y entraron a clases, al rato salieron, (hay más de un recreo)

_**En un pasillo…**_

-Hey ¿Qué hay chicos?-preguntaron las mellizas y los mellizos

-nada, jajaja, linda su foto de grupo Jajajaja-

-¡No se rían! ¿Ya sacaron su foto?-

-no hermanita, la sacaran en el próximo recreo-

_**Entran a clases, en el recreo, todos salen y van hacia sus casilleros, con los de 16…**_

Todo el mundo quedo en shock al ver que en el pasillo donde se supone que estaban los alumnos de tercero, no había nadie, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y salen todos los varones, muy bien vestidos, se veían realmente muy guapos, logrando sacar suspiros de todas las chicas, y pasaron uno 5 minutos y salieron todas las chicas, muy arregladas y bien vestidas, se veían muy sensuales, lograron sacar varios suspiros. Todos lograron sacar miles de miradas, enseguida se fueron a sacar su foto de grupo

Luego de la foto, todos fueron a la cafetería a comer algo, la foto la podrían ver en el próximo recreo cuando este revelada y como hicieron con las fotos de las demás clases, las colocarían en los casilleros de todos

_**En el siguiente recreo…**_

-miren, ya está el sobre en el casillero, vamos a ver que tan bien salió su foto tanto que se burlaron de la nuestra-dijo Bard abriendo su sobre, al igual que sus compañeros,

-wow-dijeron todos al ver la foto

En esta se mostraba a las chicas y los chicos intercalados, la mayoría de los chicos estaban abrazando a una chica por la cintura y ellas tenían su mano sobre el hombro de ellos, ese era el caso de nuestros protagonistas

-Ay que linda salió su foto-

-si Himeko, tienes razón- (si, Himeko, lose, Himeko, es una locura, pero aquí ella es una de las amigas de nuestros protagonistas de 15 años (Brute, Buttercup, Bard, Butch, etc.))

-que linda es esta morena, ¡es divina!-dijo un chico llamado emmm….se va a llamar Sebastián

-y el moreno que esta junto a ella ¡esta divino!-dijo Himeko

-ellos dos son novios-

-no te creo-dijeron Sebastián e Himeko

-como quieran-

_**Terminaron las clases, y cada uno fue a su casa, pero, en la salida, cuando estaban saliendo los chicos de 16 cuando los chicos de 15 los detuvieron…**_

-con ustedes tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron los morenos

-Himeko quiere contigo-dijo Bard señalando a Kaurutse-y Sebastián quiere contigo-dijo señalando a Kaoru-y no nos creen que ustedes son novios, además son capaces de acosarlos, cáusenles una mala impresión-

-nosotros nos encargamos, solo llévenlos al pasillo donde están nuestros casilleros, a la salida mañana-

-ok-aceptaron los hermanos de 15 de estos

-bueno ahora vámonos-dijo la pareja de 16, el resto ya se había ido

-si, hasta mañana-se despidieron los de 15

-hasta mañana-se despidieron los de 16 de los demás, se acercaron se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y se fueron en compañía de sus hermanos

_**Con los chicos…**_

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-

-ya verán hermanitos, ustedes no se preocupen por nada-

-de acuerdo-

-¿Qué les pasa? están como distraídos-

-es que aún no nos acostumbramos a que tú y Kaoru se den besos, o se abrasen o ese tipo de cosas de novios, sin importarles que nosotros estemos ahí-

-¿que esperaban que le diera un beso en la mejilla?-dijo el con una sonrisa burlona

-no, solo es que aún no estamos acostumbrados-

-ok, ya se acostumbraran-

Llegaron a la casa, y cada uno fue a su habitación a hacer su tarea, al rato entraron los mellizos a la habitación de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba acostado en su cama, con los auriculares puestos

-¿crees que se haya dormido?-pregunto Butch

-no se-dijo Bard-¿tú crees que deberíamos despertarlo?-

-¿está dormido?-

-nose, oye Kaurutse-dijo Bard tocándole un brazo

-¿Qué?-pregunto este quitándose un auricular y abriendo su ojo derecho

-¿Qué haces?-

-escucho música y hablo con Kaoru-

-la viste hoy, que tanto tienen que hablar-

-cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-cosas, ahora ¿para qué están aquí?-

-no, este nosotros queríamos saber si sabes algo sobre ellas-

-aaa, claro-se sentó en la cama y les hizo una seña para que ellos se sentaran junto a él-bien, primero hablemos de Brute, ella ama la música, en especial el rock, le encanta el negro y el verde, no le gusta que le mientan, prefiere a las personas que comparten gustos con ella, su lugar preferido es el parque, junto al lago, donde puede oír música sin ser molestada, ahí la puedes encontrar, le gusta jugar al fútbol, está en el equipo mixto, su ejemplo a seguir es Kaoru, y hará miles de cosas parecida a ella.  
Ahora, sobre Buttercup, ama los deportes, en especial el fútbol, y el handball, está en los equipos de fútbol y handball mixtos, le encantan el negro, el verde, el blanco, odia que le mientan, le caen muy bien todas las personas que les gustan los deportes, Kaoru es su ejemplo a seguir también, hace miles de cosas parecidas a ella, su lugar favorito es el campo de deportes público, ahí la puedes encontrar muy a menudo.  
Suerte a los dos-finalizo él y volvió a su celular para seguir mensajeandose con su novia

_**Al otro día…**_

-no les creo el que ellos sean novios-dijo Himeko

-que si son-decían dos morenos y dos morenas, mientras que los demás de 15 que estaban con ellos se mantenían callados-además, ustedes no estarán con ellos, porque son novios y porque son malas influencias-

-pues nosotros aun no les creemos, y que importa si son malas influencias que tan malos pueden ser, además él es tú hermano, y ella es tú hermana-dijo Sebastián

-por eso les decimos que son malas influencias, y si no nos creen que ellos son novios solo miren-dijeron señalando hacia una parte, parecida a un callejón, que estaba en el pasillo donde estaban los casilleros de los alumnos de tercero

-¿qué tenemos que mirar?-

-eso-dijeron señalando a los dos morenos de los que tanto hablaban ellos, los cuales estaban Kaoru contra una pared, abrazando por el cuello a Kaurutse, quien la estaba abrazando por la cintura, y se estaban besando, muy apasionados, y con amor

-Tortolos, búsquense un motel-les llamaron los 4 morenos, los dos mayores se separaron, los 4 morenos les hicieron un gesto para que se acercaran, los dos se acercaron

-¿Qué quieren?-

-hola ¿no?-

-ya los salude, vivimos en el mismo lugar, soy tu hermano-

-ya las salude, soy su hermana, vivimos en la misma casa-

-bien, igual, no se gastan, y apestan a tabaco, ¿Qué se fumaron seis cajas?-

-claro que no que exagerados, sucede que siempre vivimos con botellas de perfume, para que no se den cuenta, porque el olor a cigarros se pega muy fácil a la ropa, pero no, no fumamos tanto-

-aaa ok, nos quedamos más tranquilos pensé que habían aumentado la adicción-

-si claro, emm…se mueven-les dijeron a Himeko y a Sebastián

-a eh claro, perdón-dijeron quitándose del camino los morenos abrieron sus casilleros, quitaron sus mochilas de ahí dentro, y les pusieron los libros dentro, estaban colocando las cosas en sus mochilas cuando

-wow Kaoru, que pervertida-

-Kaurutse, que pervertido-

Los dos morenos se dieron vuelta, y divisaron a sus hermanos menores, (Brute, Buttercup, Butch y Bard) leyendo los mensajes de texto que se enviaban

-oigan denme mi celular-se quejaron ambos

-no-

-dame mi celular-volvieron a decir tratando de quitarles sus celulares a sus hermanos, pero no se percataron de que mientras luchaban con Buttercup y con Butch, los otros dos estaban inspeccionando sus mochilas

-¡al fin!-dijeron los dos de 16 recuperando sus celulares, pero al darse vuelta se encontraron con sus cosas en manos de Brute y Bard

-¡¿oye que haces?!-dijeron los dos

-no creí que trajeras de esto al instituto-dijeron los dos mirando unos sobres que tenían y unas cajas de cigarrillos

-¡Ya dame mis cosas, me tengo que ir!-

-¿A dónde?-preguntaron dándoles sus pertenencias

-los gurises nos esperan, hay que planear unas cosas para mañana-

-a ok, los vemos luego-

-ciao-

_**Esa noche habitación de Kaoru Matsubara**_

-pero como les quitaron sus celulares, si siempre los tienen con ustedes-

-no tengo idea de cómo los sacaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta Miya, osea los teníamos en el bolsillo del jean- (también pueden ir de jean)

-pero, osea que vieron ellos-

-solo los mensajes, y los primeros de la conver, si hubieran leído un poco más nos matábamos- (conver=conversación)

-me imagino, si les dijeron que eran pervertidos y solo leyeron eso-

-lose momo, imagínate, están re chusmas, y tipo, nos da cosa, que tal si luego aparecen y justo vieron algo que no tenían que ver, ¿Qué haremos?-

-y por el momento tranquilizarse e ignorar la situación-

-si tienen razón chicas-

_**Al otro día…**_

Estaban en el camino al instituto, pero había algo raro, Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako, no traían sus uniformes, sino que traían unas calzas de colores flúor brillantes, con unas musculosas con dibujos en animal print y flúor, y championes bajos, lo más extraño era que las tres llevaban algunas pulseras flúor, unas binchas con cosas muy locas en la cabeza y se habían maquillado con colores muy brillantes y de manera exagerada, llegaron a la entrada y se encontraron con los demás, y a los primeros que vieron fueron a Kaurutse, Momokato y Miyakino, que tenían puesto unos pantalones flúor, con pedazos de animal print, championes flúor, y camisetas con animal print, muy alocadas, sin mencionar unos lentes cuadrados, sin cristal, enormes, muy coloridos, todos entraron al instituto, y dios, dentro estaban todo los de las demás clase viendo a los chicos de tercero como especímenes raros, claro, sucede que como es súper normal ir vestido con colores flúor, maquillados o con accesorios raros, y llenos de animal print y flúor por todos lados, en lugar de ir con uniforme a una escuela privada todos los miraban (nótese el sarcasmo)

Pasaron las horas y habían entrado a clase

Narra Buttercup: Estaba en mi clase aburridísima al igual que mis compañeros y mis amigos, en eso entran Momoko y Momokato, se acercan a la profesora y la sacan, se escuchaba música de fondo, ¿Qué caragos pasa aquí?, y nos hicieron señas de que saliéramos todos salimos, que locura, esto sí que es raro

Narra Gala: Estaba en mi clase con mis amigos ay que aburrimiento, todo bien, pero profe nos va a poner a dormir a todos, y ¿Qué hace mi hermano y su novia vestido así entrando a mi salón? Sacaron a la profe y nos hicieron señas de que saliéramos, ¿Qué es esa música? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Narra Ada: ¿Qué onda con Miyako y Miyakino, que están haciendo? ¿A dónde se llevan a la profe? ¿Tenemos que ir también? ¿Qué es todo esto? Que locura parece un video de LMFAO, con sus colores, su música, y los de tercero bailando así, wow, no sabía que mi hermano y su novia pudieran moverse así, y dios miren a Miyako y Miyakino, acaso no tienen huesos estos gurises, y wow, Momoko, Momokato, dios mio, como hacen eso, que genial

En todo el patio estaban todos los alumnos mirando todo maravillados tal niños pequeños, estaban todos los profesores, los adscriptos, y los de tercero re copados, con sus ropas y accesorios fluo (fosforescentes, y de colores muy brillantes) , estaba la música de LMFAO puesta, Party Rock, y los de tercero en un pedazo un poco alejado, bailaban de manera espectacular, con piruetas, y trucos, como en el video, (que esta genial xD) ese día de clase termino convirtiéndose en una increíble fiesta muy divertida

_**A la salida…**_

-Que genial estuvo todo, ¿lo tenían planeado?-pregunto Brute a los 6 chicos de 16

-sip, todo planeado, los profesores sabían-

-con razón, ¡fue genial!-

Todos se despidieron y llegaron a sus hogares

_**Residencia Gotokuji**_

-Hola ya llegamos-dijeron Miyako, Buddy, Bubbles

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue, con su idea de la fiesta improvisada?-

-genial abuela, fue súper-dijo Miyako

-Abue, ¿tu sabias?-

-claro que sí, yo ayude a Miyako con todas esas mechas de colores fluo que tiene en el pelo-

-genial-

-bueno, nos comunicó su adscripto, Fernando, que harán una fiesta este sábado como recibimiento oficial, en honor a los alumnos que regresaron de tercero, y los adultos iremos a ayudarlos con el monitoreo-

-que genial, será ¡incre!-

-bueno, vayan a cambiarse, y bajen a merendar, y tu Miyako quítate todo el maquillaje excesivo-

-claro-dijeron todos y fueron a hacer sus labores

* * *

**Si lo sé muy corto, pero ya subí más, ¿me merezco reviews, y favoritos?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demashita PowePuff Girls z no me pertenecen, solo las uso sin fines de lucro mero entretenimiento, no tienen poderes, perdón las faltas de ortografía, y si en algún momento, no soy clara, por favor decirlo en una review, quizás tenga mal el contexto en alguna parte, cualquier duda o corrección, decírmelo en un review, para que pueda mejorar, Gracias **

_**Lugares**_

_**Flash Backs**_

Sonidos

_Pensamientos_

|Susurros|

-Diálogos-

(Mi opinión)

*sonidos u acciones hechos por los personajes*

Texto

_Cartas, tarjetas, cosas escritas_

* * *

-bueno, nos comunicó su adscripto, Fernando, que harán una fiesta este sábado como recibimiento oficial, en honor a los alumnos que regresaron de tercero, y los adultos iremos a ayudarlos con el monitoreo-

-que genial, será ¡incre!-

-bueno, vayan a cambiarse, y bajen a merendar, y tu Miyako quítate todo el maquillaje excesivo-

-claro-dijeron todos y fueron a hacer sus labores

_**Al otro día en el instituto…**_

Estaban en la cafetería sentados todos nuestros protagonistas

-¿Irán a la fiesta?-pregunto Momoko

-amm…nose, quizás, talvez, no lo creo-fue lo que se escuchó de parte de los demás, (menos los de 16)

-Vamos será divertido-dijo la pelirroja, logrando así que todos aceptaran ir-oigan, ¿sabían que la próxima semana van a mostrar unos videos que tienen?-

-no tenía idea, ¿pero qué videos?-

-no se Bloss, pero da igual ya nos enteraremos ¿no?-

-sip-dijeron todos, y siguieron charlando de trivialidades y comiendo su almuerzo

_**Sábado por la noche…**_

En un enorme salón, estilo gimnasio, todo arreglado de manera muy divertida, con mesa de bebidas y comidas, una pista de baile increíble, luces, una bola disco, parlantes por todos lados, y adivinen quien sería el DJ, si, exacto Fernando, el adscripto de tercero, los primeros en llegar fueron los adultos, todos vestidos de forma cómoda, pero presentables, luego fueron llegando los adolescentes, varios de jeans, y camisetas, vestidos de forma normal, los que impactaron, aunque Fernando les hubiera avisado a todos los adultos, que ellos se vestía de forma muy diferente y provocativa, y que cuando bailaran se iban a impresionar, nunca nadie imagino esto, pero no les molestaba, solo que les impresionaba

Empezaron a entrar varios alumnos de tercero, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerse de cierta forma, Las Chicas: Tenían shorts cortos de jean, unas mediad de red, unas musculosas ajustadas por dentro del short, unos cinturones, unos converse all stars (botitas), y tenían el pelo suelto. Kaoru: Sus medias eran verde jade, su musculosa y su short, eran negros, el cinturón era verde jade y sus converse eran verde jade con la suela blanca y los cordones eran unos que había comprado ella que eran negros con pedazos en verde fluo. Miyako: Su short era blanco, su musculosa también, sus medias eran celestes, y su cinturón también era celeste, sus converse eran celestes, con la suela blanca y los cordones blancos con celeste, eran cordones especiales que compro ella aparte. Momoko: Su short era marrón, medio beige, su musculosa también era de ese tono, sus medias eran rosas, y su cinturón también, y sus converse eran rosas, con la suela blanca, y los cordones marrones con rosa, eran cordones especiales que compro ella aparte.  
Los Chicos: Tenían puestos jeans, que los usaban re abajo, como se usan ahora, que se les ve la mitad del bóxer unos converse all stars (botita), unas camisetas de manga corta, y unos cinturones. Kaurutse: Tenía unos jeans negros, una camiseta negra, un cinturón verde, unas converse verdes, con los cordones negros con verde fluo y la suela blanca, tenía el jean por dentro de los converse. Miyakino: Tenía unos jeans blancos, una camiseta blanca, un cinturón azul, unas converse azules con suela blanca, cordones blancos con azul, y tenía el jean por dentro de las converse. Momokato: Tenía unos jeans marrones medio beige, una camiseta marrón media beige, un cinturón rojo, unas converse rojas con la suela blanca, cordones marrones con rojo y tenía el jean por dentro de las converse

Todos quedaron como medio shock, se veían realmente bien, Fernando dio la bienvenida al baile, y empezó a pasar música, todos los de 3ero se fueron a la pista de baile, y empezaron a bailar de una manera increíble

_Ada: Dios, no creen que bailan y se visten de manera muy provocativa, ¡dios Kaoru deja de refregarte en mi hermano! Y por favor ¡Kaurutse ya suéltala, un poco más y tienen relaciones aquí mismo! ¿Qué es esta música? Solo repite lo mismo, "me gusta tomar, me gusta joder, me gusta embriagarme hasta el amanecer" que repetitiva, y ¿Quién diablos es ese tal "Maldito Peke"? Ellos han de saber supongo, y por favor, que dejen de refregarse unos en otros, me dan asquito_

_Dai: ¡Ya párenle dejen de refregarse tanto, un poco más y tienen sexo aquí! Alguien puede decirme quien es "Maldito Peke" y porque esta canción solo dice lo mismo, "le doy al fernet, le doy al champagne, le doy al tequila hasta yo caer" alguien que me explique por favor. Supongo que ellos saben, si se dan cuenta de que están muy provocativos ¿verdad? _

_Shou: Wow, bailan muy raro, y provocativos, y Esperen, ese es George babeando y está mirando a a ¡Kaoru! ¡Ay que lo mato, nadie puede mirar a mi hermana así y salir vivo! Excepto su novio, porque Kaurutse, es mucho más fuerte que yo no puedo con el _

_Gala: ¿Qué está mirando tanto Yasmín? esperen, está mirando a ¡Kaurutse! Y esta ¡babeando! No puede mirar a mí hermano así, no, no, no, no, pero yo lo voy a impedir, nadie puede verlo así, excepto su novia, con ella no puedo, es más grande y más fuerte _

-¿Qué tanto miras Yasmín?- _Para que le pregunto si ya sé que es lo que mira_

-a tu hermano Kaurutse, es guapísimo, aún más de lo que era antes de irse, porque tienes tres hermanos tan guapos-

-Yasmín, mis hermanos no son guapos-_Si hago que cambie de opinión no hará nada en contra de mis hermanos_

-si lo son, aunque ya me dijiste que ni Butch ni Bard están interesados en mí, y que ya están enamorados de otras personas-

-cierto, pero que te hace pensar que Kaurutse si este interesado en ti ¿eh?-

-nada, pero es muy guapo, ¿ya tiene novia?-

-sip-

-¿enserio?-

-sip, ves la chica con la que está bailando-

-¿Kaoru?-

-sip, ella es la novia-

-a, ¿crees que igual quiera salir conmigo?-

-nop, ni lo intentes-

-a, ¿y Butch o Bard?-

-tampoco Yasmín tampoco-

-okey-

_Dios que imbancable está piba, todavía sigue locamente enamorada de mis hermanos, ¡loca para!_

-George, ¿qué miras?-

-a tu hermana, esta buenísima-

-tiene novio-

-no me vengas con eso, que Brute le gusta alguien, que a Buttercup le gusta alguien, y ahora me decís que Kaoru tiene novio no jodas-

-es enserio tiene novio-

-¿Quién?-

-¿ves el chico con el que está bailando?-

-¿Kaurutse?-

-sip, él es su novio-

-Bue, de seguro acepta salir conmigo-

-ni en tus sueños George, ni en tus sueños-

-que malo, estoy seguro que alguna de tus tres hermanas me tiene que querer-

-te equivocas George, te equivocas gravemente-

-mmm…si como digas Shou-

En eso se acercan los morenos, los pelirrojos, los rubios, la Shirogane mayor y su novio llamado Eric, pasando entre las personas, llegando así hasta donde estaban sus hermanos

-y ustedes ¿Por qué no bailan?-pregunto Miko

-pues eh…porque…porque…no…nosotros no…no sabemos c…como…-dijo Himeko susurrando

-alto que-dijo Miko poniendo cara de susto al igual que sus amigos

-sí, no…nosotros no sabemos c…como-dijo Sebastián

-osea que no saben cómo bailar-

-pu…pues n…no-dijeron ellos rojos por la vergüenza

Pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos en los que los de 16 estaban en shock y callados

-bien, esto es grave, pero no imposible-dijo Eric

-cierto hay que enseñarles a bailar-aseguro Momokato

-si,-empiezan a escuchar unos sonidos como del principio de un video musical, de una canción-pero luego, ahora nose ustedes, peor yo quiero bailar esto-dijo Miyakino

Todos -estoy de acuerdo les enseñamos a bailar después-todos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron a la pista, se juntaron por parejas y empezaron a bailar de forma maravillosa, sonaba la canción "Propuesta indecente" de Romeo Santos, entonces la cosa es que estaban todos los de tercero y algunos de otras clases bailando, en eso Kaoru y Kaurutse se mueven y logran quedar no muy lejos de donde estaban sus hermanos entonces ambos se miraron, se soltaron, y el saco a bailar a Brute y ella a Bard, los soltaron y los mandaron de una extraña forma a bailar juntos, luego hicieron lo mismo con Butch y Buttercup, Ada y Dai, y con Shou y Gala, luego volvieron a juntarse y seguir bailando el resto de la canción, como la pareja de novios que son, Miyako y Miyakino que habían visto todo decidieron imitar a sus amigos acompañados de Momoko, Momokato, Miko, Eric (el novio de Miko) y sacar a bailar a sus familiares más cercanos (hermanos, primos)

Luego de eso, los de tercero se apartaron, no sin antes ir a hablar con algunos

**Con nuestros protagonistas menos los padres…**

-y bien, ¿Cómo les pareció la primer clase, bailes lentos?-

-bien-dijeron todos

-bueno el resto es sencillo solo diviértanse y sean ustedes mismos nada mas-

-¿ÑERIS VIENEN?-les grito un chico de la otra punta

-VAPAI-les contestaron ellos y se empezaron a encaminar hacia sus compañeros cuando

-Miko, ¿Qué quiere decir vapai?-

-*suspira* quiere decir como una dale u okey o está claro algo así-

-¿y qué quiere decir ñeri?-

-amm…eso es como decir compañero, amigos, algo así-

-a ok-varios se quedaron charlando otros bailando, y otros comiendo

En un rincón estaban los de tercero bailando de manera muy provocativa, variadas canciones de cumbia (villera)

**Muchooo ratooo despueeesss….**

Salen todos los adolescentes de la fiesta realmente agotados, y justo ese dia habían planificado que se quedarían en la casa más cercana al instituto (solo nuestros protagonistas no se van a quedar todos los del instituto xP)

-*bosteza* Mis pies me están matando-dijo Miyako

-A mi también, pero *bosteza* creo que el sueño me puede mas que los pies-dijo Kaoru

-*bosteza* y que lo digas, estoy muerto-dijo Kaurutse

-pueden decirlo de nuevo-dijeron los otros 3 de 16

Los demás solo soltaron unas risitas, al rato ya e habían acostado en distintos lados y se habían quedado dormidos

**Con Ada y Dai…**

-¿vistes como bailaban?-pregunto Ada

-si, por un momento pensé que tendrían relaciones allí-

-era muy provocativo-

-demasiado-aseguró el muchacho

-aunque mi hermano no bailaba mal, tipo cuando me saco a bailar no lo hizo mal-

-sí, mi hermana tampoco, supongo que ahora se baila como bailan ellos así re provocativos-

-jajaj, quizás, pero sabes, creo que están actuando algo extraños como si tramaran algo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-mmm…pues recuerdas lo que preguntaron cuando jugamos a verdad o reto ¿no?-

-sí, ¿Qué con eso?-

-que eran preguntas muy extrañas, no eran preguntas o retos clásicos, eran más tirando a saber sobre lo amoroso-

-si, en eso tienes razón, pero es raro-dijo el chico para volver a decir-¿crees que estén tratando de juntarnos a n nosotros y a nuestros hermanos?-

-¿así como tipo, Gala y Shou, Butch y Buttercup, Bard y Brute y bueno t tú y y yo?-dijo ella sonrojada

-s si eso ccreo-dijo el sonrojado-m mejor vayamos a d dormir-

-si tienes razón,-dijo ella se iban a acostar junto al resto cuando-¿Dai que les pasa?-dijo algo asustada al ver como se movían ellos

-no lo se, Kaoru nunca se había movido así-

-Kaurutse tampoco-dijo ella cuando-excepto cuando tuvieron la pesadilla los seis-

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto Dai confundido

-cuando recién los adoptaron, recuerdas, ese día ellos tuvieron una pesadilla y se movían así o un poco menos-

-cierto y…-

-¡AY YA QUEDENSE QUIETOS! -gritaron todos los demás al recibir tantos golpes de parte de los de 16

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS LES ESTA PASANDO?!-dijeron ellos asustados

-no sabemos estaban así, no sabemos que hacer-dijeron Dai e Ada asustados

Todos los rodean, bastante asustados y alarmados

-¿chicos?-pregunto Gala con miedo

-¿están bien?-pregunto Shou mirando como ellos se retorcían aun acostados

-no,-susurraron ellos aun retorciéndose y lanzando patadas o piñas sin quererlo, agitándose y sudando mucho

-¿chicos?-dijo Blossom mirando con miedo

-ayuda-dijeron ellos susurrando y en el mismo estado anterior-ayúdennos por favor-

-quieren que los ayudemos-dijo Berseck

-¿ayudarlos con qué?-pregunto Brownie

-nose-dijo Berseck

Los 6 de 16 se seguían retorciendo y sudando-auxilio, ayuda por favor-dijeron ellos con un tono de sufrimiento increíble-ayúdennos ayúdennos ayúdennos por favor necesitamos su ayuda por favor ayuda-dijeron con tono suplicante

-¡despierten, despierten, DESPIERTEN!-empezaron a gritar los rubios tratando de despertarlos

-no se despiertan,-empezaron a moverlos, a tocarlos, aunque eran medio como golpes por el pánico

-basta,-dijeron los 6-ayúdennos por favor ayuda-

-¡CHICOS DESPIERTEN, DESPIERTEN YA DESPIERTEN!-a todos les empezaron a caer lágrimas de dolor al ver así a sus amigos y/o familia-YA DESPIERTEN POR FAVOR DESPIERTEN-

En eso los 6 se sientan de golpe muy asustados y respirando agitadamente aun sudando y temblando enseguida todos los demás adolescentes se le tiraron encima a abrazarlos y soltar aún más lágrimas, los seis quedaron unos segundos quietos asegurándose de no correr peligro y les correspondieron el abrazo, dejándose consolar y proteger por sus familiares y/o amigos (solo los adolescentes)

Narra Ada: _Ay hermanito, que susto que me diste, ya estás bien, ya estas a salvo, tranquilo, snif tranquilo snif, que, que es eso húmedo, ay hermanito estas llorando, tranquilo, todo estará bien, no dejare que nadie te haga nada malo, tranquilo hermanito mio, ya estas a salvo ya pasó y todo estará bien, te lo prometo_….fue lo que se cruzó en mi mente, y lo único que pude decirle fue -ya estas a salvo, todo estar bien snif, te lo prometo-, sentí como mi hermano asintió mientras aún era abrazado por todos nosotros junto a los demás, _pobrecitos debe haber sido una pesadilla horrible _

Narra Dai: _Ay hermanita mia, me asustaste muchísimo, pera ya pasó ya estas a salvo, estas bien, tranquila, snif, ya está, snif, espera, que es eso que siento húmedo contra mí, estas llorando, ay hermanita querida, tranquila, ya estás bien, ya estas a salvo, todo ya pasó y estarás bien, te lo prometo_….todo eso se me cruzó por mí mente, pero no pude decirle eso en su lugar-tranquila hermanita, ya estas a salvo, snif, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, te lo prometo…-_sentí como ella asentía mientras aún lloraba, y era abrazada junto a los demás me empecé a tranquilizar un poco_

Narro yo

Cuando se separaron, ellos seguían algo asustados

Ninguno quería preguntar pero tenían que hacerlo asique

-¿están bien?-pronunció Dai

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-tranquilos solo fue un sueño-dijo Ada

-no fue solo un sueño-pronunciaron los 6

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos

-*suspiraron* verán, nosotros cuando tenemos esas pesadillas que los seis soñamos exactamente lo mismo-empezó a explicar Momoko

-es porque va a pasar, las pesadillas siempre son con nuestros padres biológicos, loes que nos maltrataban-continuo Momokato

-y bueno, eso sucede, en especial porque hace 3 días soñamos que recibiríamos unos mensajes de ellos diciendo que vendrían a buscarnos-dijo Miyako

-y si, los recibimos, y también decía que terminarían con su trabajo, y en este sueño pudimos ver como planean terminar su trabajo, pero no sabemos si sobreviviremos-explico Miyakino

-¿y cómo fue su sueño realmente?-pregunto Brute

-pues….-empezaron a decir Kaoru y Kaurutse, y les empezaron a contar su sueño

_**Flashback**_

_**Están encerrados en un oscuro lugar todos, pero hay un problema ¿dónde están todos los de 16? Esperen que es eso, la puerta se abre entra un poco de luz, a donde nos llevaran  
-Oh por dios, chicos-dijeron todos al ver a los de 16 atados con cadenas a una pared sangrando a litros con sus caras desfiguradas moretones y cortes por todos lados  
Levantaron de golpe a los de 16 y los arrastraron sosteniéndolos por el cabello y las cadenas los arrastraron al segundo piso, ellos con las pocas fuerzas que tenían trataron de escapar, de correr, recibieron otro golpe, y… casi caen al vació, en el segundo piso hay un pasillo sin baranda, los vuelven a empujar, Kaoru y Kaurutse quedan ambos colgados de 4 de los de dedos de una de sus manos y sus amigos colgados de ellos,  
-No se suelten-  
-¿Acaso creen que querríamos soltarnos y caer?-  
-no, pero por las dudas-  
-bueno, de todas formas no aguantaremos mucho-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-porque nos están pisando los dedos de las manos-  
-jajaja, mírense nada más, tratando de salvar la vida de sus familias-les dicen y les pisan logrando hacer que se les suelte un dedo quedan tres-a sus amigos-dicen logrando que se les suelte otro dedo quedan dos-mira a tu novia/o-les sueltan otro dedo queda uno-y miren ustedes mismos-les sueltan el ultimo dedo, caen al vacío tratan de agarrarse de algo solo caen, logran abrir sus ojos están mareados adoloridos al borde de la muerte, se les acercan cuchillo en mano, directo a sus abdómenes lo clavan, los pasan de lado a lado, empiezan a escupir sangre, muy adoloridos aún no han muerto, se les acercan al cuello directo a la yugular, la cortan….**_

_**Fin flashback**_

-es horrible-dijeron todos con lagrimitas

-por eso pedían ayuda-dijo Brick-¿verdad?

-sí, y bueno, digamos que sentimos el dolor y todo eso-dijeron los 6

-que horrible-

-si-dicen los 6

-¿esperen, pero al final mueren o no?-pregunto Boomer

-no sabemos, por los cortes tan profundos deberíamos pero no sabemos-

-que horrible enserio-

-pero no se preocupen, nosotros los vamos a proteger-dijo Gala

-si no dejaremos que ellos les hagan daño-dijo Shou

-ni que se les acerquen-dijeron las dos mellizas

-ni siquiera sabrán que les pasó-dijeron los dos mellizos

-¿enserio?-preguntaron los 6

-si-respondieron los demás levantando su pulgar en señal de bien, como un like de fb xD

* * *

**Si lo sé muy corto, pero ya subí más, ¿me merezco reviews, y favoritos?  
**

**Aquí están los links de las motos de los chicos  
Kaurutse: art/Moto-Kaurutse-Ninja-482997067  
Momokato: art/yamaha-yzf-r1-moto-Momokato-482997114  
Miyakino: art/Moto-Miyakino-Gsx-482997081**

**Kisses nos leemos**


End file.
